


Java Hut Love

by alivingston



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingston/pseuds/alivingston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. John works at a coffee shop and thanks to Sally's putting out a sign on his birthday saying "Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: you give him your number" he meets Sherlock Holmes. Rated M for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so depending on the reception to this I'll continue it and I'll update regularly if I do continue it. Let me know what you think!

John had been working at the Java Hut coffee shop for a few months now, working long hours and putting all of his money aside to help pay his way through medical school. He had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, or at least not since he began spending more time with his co-worker Sally. Every Friday after closing they'd go back to her tiny flat and watch movies and dish about the customers of the day, eventually it always turned into Sally trying to set him up with every guy that walked through the door once she found out he was gay.

"John come on! It's your birthday next week, we need to get you a man! What about that bloke with the brown eyes and cute Irish accent that always comes in?"

John rolled his eyes and popped more crisps into his mouth. "Sally, first off, I don't need a boyfriend, I'm perfectly fine on my own. Second off, that guy gives me the creeps, the way he looks at me is almost snake like and predatory, just the thought makes me feel all weird."

"You're no fun Johnny." Sally let out on the end of a childish huff.

The next few days went by relatively normal, the steady stream of customers a perk of working near a university. Friday rolled around and John was greeted by Sally with an enthusiastic hug and decorated cupcake with a candle in it for his twentieth birthday. After laughing and opening shop the day was off to a start, but not before Sally said she needed to step outside for a moment to fix the specials sign out front which John thought nothing of. With a huge grin plastered to her face Sally waltzed back in and they got to work, tending to the early morning business crowd and students who needed their caffeine fix. Little did John know that outside the shop in a lovely bright pink on the chalkboard was written ' _Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: you give him your number.'_

As the day went on John was given flirty smiles and winks by the male customers and occasionally he found a stray slip of paper with a phone number on it in the tip jar, he shrugged it off as the new tight fighting t-shirt and jeans Sally had bought him and forced him to change into before shift as a present.

"Sally have you noticed the weird looks and phone numbers I've been getting all day or am I imagining things?" John said after an eager man had caressed his arm and left his phone number in his hand.

Forcing away the smirk pulling at her lips Sally turned to face John. "No, haven't really noticed that, must be because you look fucking hot in that outfit."

It was near closing and John and Sally were wiping down the counters and getting prepared to start closing when another customer walked into the coffee shop. John looked up and had to give a double take at the gorgeous man who was walking towards him, all lean angles with startling almost clear blue-gray eyes, a mop of curly near black hair and a flowing gray Belstaff draped over the immaculate suit tailored perfectly to his muscular frame.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" John asked, slightly nervous at the cool gaze of the man, it felt like he was being pulled apart and put back together under the unwavering stare.

Finally acknowledging that John had spoken the man responded in his smooth baritone "Coffee, black, two sugars."

John felt red tinge his ears when he was caught slack jawed after the man had spoken before moving to prepare his drink.

"That will be 2 pounds please." John said steadily, handing the man his drink.

Handing over the money the man grabbed his drink and took a sip, eyes closing in delight when the hot liquid raced down his throat and humming in approval. "Very good coffee, thank you John."

Feeling the blush creep into his cheeks and up his neck John smiled at the man. "Glad you like it."

"The name is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock turned and his great coat flowed behind him as he headed towards the exit.

John looked at him before noticing the phone number that had been slipped onto the counter in neat scrawl. When he looked back the man had stopped in the doorway and was looking at him.

"You should tell your co-worker to not tell the public you're 'desperately single' when you have no problem being so, nor that you are 'hella gay' when you so obviously feel no need to divulge the information the world especially seeing as you would like to enter the military as an army doctor and they frown upon open homosexuality."

John stood gaping as the man turned to leave. "Wait!" Sherlock turned back with a sigh to face him. "When will I see you again?"

Sherlock smirked. "The address is 221-B Baker Street. I prefer to text, you have my mobile number and are not intolerable to look at or interact with, so whenever you would like I suppose. I've got to run, left my riding crop in the school lab." And with that he disappeared into the darkness of London.

 _I don't know if I should thank Sally or throttle her, but if it means a chance with_ him _then I'll never stop telling her how brilliant she is._ John thought to himself before slipping the phone number into his pocket and finishing closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so everyone seemed to really like it so I'm continuing it. Here's Chapter 2 please let me know what you think! =)

John spent the rest of his weekend dodging friends who wanted nothing but to take him out for his birthday to clubs and pubs and instead locked himself in his dorm room with his medical text books and a hefty supply of tea.

Sunday evening rolled around and still refusing to go out John found himself finishing up some last minute lab reports. Shuffling into the kitchen to turn on the electric kettle yet again he palmed the slip of paper in his jeans pocket containing the mobile number of the mysterious Sherlock Holmes.

' _God why can't I just text him, he TOLD me to, HE gave me the number, I didn't ask for it. Come on John, you're a Watson, you're going into the army, the least you can do is text some bloke. A ridiculously gorgeous bloke whose cheekbones look like they cut glass and whose chest I can imagine myself eating off of...dammit not what I want to think about.'_ John continued thinking as he poured the boiling water into his mug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock was manically pacing through his flat checking his phone every few minutes just in case he missed a text from John.

"WHY ISN'T HE TEXTING ME HE OBVIOUSLY FOUND ME ATTRACTIVE?!" He barked at the skull on his mantle.

With a huff Sherlock flopped onto his couch, curling his dressing gown around him and getting as close as possible to the back of it.

"What if I was wrong?" He questioned aloud. "No, not wrong, never wrong, obviously." With that he felt the vibration that signaled a new text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Ok, ok, I can do this, just a simple message with my name and a hi, easy.'_ John thought as he returned to his desk.

Pulling out his mobile and the piece of paper with Sherlock's mobile number on it John quickly entered in the number and sent out a quick text. 'Hey :) it's John from Java Hut'

Smiling to himself John set his mobile down and went back to skimming his biology notes. Seconds into reading John heard the familiar ping of a new text; setting down his notebook he picked up his mobile and opened it.

'And here I thought you had forgotten about me. SH' With a huge grin plastered to his face John typed out his response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There. Wait, no, that was forward, and flirty, and dare I say it a bit sentimental...I'll have to examine that motivation later." Sherlock rambled as he moved over to the kitchen table to begin another experiment.

Picking up his mobile to check to see if he had a new text before beginning work he felt it vibrate as he unlocked it. 'I could never forget, you don't meet someone like you every day. :P JW'

Sherlock smirked and sent out a reply before working on his experiment for the remainder of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Meet me outside of Angelo's off of Baker Street tomorrow night at 7:00pm. Good night John Watson. SH'

John let out a giddy laugh and felt the heat rise to his face and ears as he read and re-read the text from Sherlock. ' _I've got a date tomorrow night! Oh shit, I've got a date tomorrow night. Time to text Sally._ '

'Date tomorrow with that tall, dark and handsome bloke who walked in before closing, need help picking out what to wear we both know for a gay man I'm rubbish at this.' He sent Sally a text before taking a shower and getting ready to turn in for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a longer chapter and they should be about this length give or take depending on content from now on. The next chapter will cover the date! =) Let me know what you think! I love the reviews thank you so much everyone for the support and comments they really motivate me to continue writing this. <3 love you all!

John got up early the next day to meet Sally before she went into work and before his first class.

"John I'm coming in regardless of if you're naked." Sally said before waltzing into the flat, several bags over her shoulder.

John turned from his spot at his desk to gape at Sally. "What the hell is all that?"

Sally smiled like the cat that got the canary and merely shrugged. "Did a bit of shopping last night after your text."

"Thanks but all of that wasn't really necessary...we could've just used something I already own." John said blushing at the idea of Sally spending that much money on him.

"Oh hush up, you didn't let us take you out for your birthday so it's the least I could do. Now, strip and start trying things on my little model." Sally replied gushing over the thought of seeing John try on all of the clothes, god only knows her other friends refused to put up with it.

With a sigh John stripped off his pajama pants and t-shirt, folding them and placing them at the end of his bed before rifling through the bags and sorting them into piles. John blushed a deep red when he discovered the bright red pair of pants with white trim that Sally had purchased.

"Sally...were the um...pants, really necessary?" He stuttered after placing them into a pile with a few pairs of designer boxer briefs.

Sally rolled her eyes. "John, you're a gay man, you need at least one pair of pants, and god forbid you continue wearing those atrocious package bought boxer briefs, you should really be wearing ones like I bought for you."

John sighed and grabbed a less intimidating pair of boxer briefs Sally had bought for him, a plain black pair in an almost spandex like texture with a white band before sulking to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Sally was up and rummaging through John's drawers until she found all of his old boxer briefs before she took them all and stuffed them in her purse. Quickly Sally pulled out an already folded stack of Calvin Klein boxer briefs to replace the old pairs with and stuffed them unceremoniously into the drawer before rushing to sit back down on the bed. A few seconds later John entered clad in just the tight fitting and short pair of Calvin Kleins she had bought for him and she wolf whistled.

"Damn boy you look good, gonna have to keep a stick hand at all times to keep the men away from you." She said smiling as John blushed more.

"Well, I'll give you one thing, they're bloody comfortable." John replied before once again taking up post in front of the bed to pick through the clothes.

"Here, let's get you into the outfit I picked out for your date tonight, the rest is just to replace the god awful jumpers and baggy jeans you choose to hide yourself in." Sally let out on the end of an excited giggle.

After a moment of shifting things around she handed John a powder blue button down to pull out the deeper blue of his eyes and a black pair of slacks with a matching black belt and before he could protest she pulled a box from the pile to hand to him as well.

"What's this then?" John asked while shuffling around the clothing so he could open the box.

Sally smiled before replying. "Just something to complete the outfit."

Warily John opened the box to reveal a pair of sleek black Italian dress shoes before his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"SALLY! This is too much holy hell. You git these must have cost a fortune!" John said stumbling over his words, continuing to examine the shoes in the box.

"Oi, stuff it they were going to be a present for Anderson but well, you know how he is, he's back with that tramp." She let out in a frustrated huff before smiling at John's looking over the gift.

"Fine, fine, no point in arguing with you you wanker." John laughed out before setting the box on the bed.

Quickly setting the outfit out, John pulled on the trousers and grabbed one of the plain white tshirts in the pile of clothes Sally bought to wear under the dress shirt before putting it on as well, buttoning and tucking it into the trousers. Making fast work of the belt John put on black dress socks that were in the box with the shoes and slipped them on as well before standing up, arms out and spinning for Sally.

"What do you think?"

Sally squeed in excitement. "Look at you! Johnny if you weren't gay I'd be after a piece of you in that, seriously, you look hot. Here, look in the mirror." She said before pulling him over to the closet door to the full length mirror.

John looked at his reflection appraisingly. "Damn, I look good." John said before laughing and smiling with Sally.

"Alright my little hotty, hang that stuff up so it doesn't get rumple before your date, time to get you dressed quickly for the day before I need to head out." Sally hurried before walking over to the bed and peeking through the clothing on the bed.

John carefully toed off the shoes and placed them along with the belt and socks atop his desk chair before hanging up the rest of his outfit.

"Alright, here we are, put these on."

Sally handed him a pair of fitted expensive looking jeans with a light wash and a very snug looking plain black t-shirt. John accepted the outfit and slipped on the jeans and drew the shirt over his head before being handed an off tan D-ring cotton belt.

"Must all of the clothes you bought me feel like I'm leaving nothing to the imagination?" John questioned while pulled at the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Yes. If you got it show it off Johnny, and boy you have definitely got it, you could wash clothes on those abs of yours. Now look at yourself in the mirror, I'll help you fold all of this stuff and put it away before I go." Sally said before getting up and beginning folding all of the new clothes.

John looked at himself in the mirror once more and couldn't help but agree that he did definitely look better.

Sally smirked at the obvious look of acceptance on John's face. "Oh, and one more thing."  She said before reaching once more into her bag and pulling out a sleek black leather jacket.

John's eyes widened at the site of the gorgeous piece of clothing. "Sally you better tell me you got this at a thrift shop or something otherwise I'm not accepting that it looks bloody expensive."

"Just put it on, it completes the outfit." She replied laughing, tossing the jacket to him as she finished folding the last of the shirts.

John shrugged into the jacket and picked up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder before helping Sally put the clothes into his drawers.

"I can walk with you to work if you'd like, I have time before class and I could use a coffee." John said gesturing to the door.

Sally smiled at him. "Definitely."

The brief walk to Java Hut was filled with jokes and laughter, John grabbing a quick cup of coffee before hailing a cab to campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John walked into the science room for his mandatory forensics seminar and wasn't completely unaware of the appreciative glances he was getting from both sexes as he made his way to his seat.

"John! You look good! What happened, you finally get a sense of fashion mate?" Mike said clapping a hand on his shoulder and laughing heartily.

John smiled and laughed along with him. "Only if you consider Sally buying me a whole new wardrobe getting a sense of fashion."

Mike laughed again. "That would explain a lot, she's quite the enthusiastic one when it comes to that eh?"

John smiled and nodded in response before watching as Professor Lestrade walked into the room and up to the front table, the room falling gradually silent to prepare for the lecture's beginning. Lestrade smiled and looked around the room before marking down a quick attendance.

"Alright class, today we'll be covering blood spatter patterns and how to identify the differences based off of trajectory and velocity." Lestrade began in his gruff voice.

John listened and jotted down notes before Professor Lestrade broke them up into pairs to analyze splatter patterns and calculate angles and velocity. A few minutes into the partner exercise the door banged open and John lifted his gaze to be met with the commanding presence of none other than Sherlock.

"Professor I need an assistant from your class for an experiment I'm working on, not Anderson, he won't work with me." Sherlock demanded as he stalked towards Lestrade.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and sighed. "Sherlock I can't keep sending people off to be part of your experiments last time they ended up with a pretty bad chemical burn across their hand."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well if you stopped sending me idiots then that wouldn't be a problem now would it? Now, who's the most intelligent in your class?" He continued before scanning the room, locking eyes with John for a moment before continuing.

Lestrade carded a hand through his hair and let out an exhausted huff. "I guess that'd be Watson, he's in the leather jacket third row up, four seats in, don't let him get hurt Sherlock, he's a good student."

Sherlock smirked before strolling up to John. "So I hear you're quite the student, done a lot of work with cadavers then?"

John looked up at him interested. "Oh yes, lots, too much, far too much, enough for a lifetime."

Sherlock smiled a genuine smile at him. "Care to do more?"

"Oh god yes." John let out breathily before grabbing his bag, stuffing his papers in it and following Sherlock out of the room.

John followed Sherlock through the halls of Barts and down into the morgue, entering through the large stainless swing doors and approaching a table.

"So what're we doing then?" John asked curious as he looked over the body of the middle aged woman laying on the slab.

Sherlock looked over the cadaver before turning to smirk at John. "I'm going to experiment you're going to write down results." With a flourish, Sherlock pulled out a riding crop from beneath his suit jacket and began hitting the cadaver repeatedly, curls bouncing, lip turned up in a subconscious snarl at the exertion.

John watched in shock and amazement as Sherlock's lithe frame moved before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"In twenty minutes we'll come back and observe the results, I'm calculating the time it takes for the bruises to appear." Sherlock said breathlessly before slipping the riding crop back into his jacket.

John followed Sherlock over to the lab benches just next door to the morgue and plopped down next to him. "So, is this what you do then? Run experiments all day?" He questioned, genuinely curious as to what this man got up to in his free time.

Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin, staring straight ahead. "Mostly yes, class is boring, I already know more than all of the professors put together it's just a show for my brother."

"How old are you Sherlock? If you don't mind me asking that is." John prodded after a moment of silence.

Sherlock continued to stare blankly ahead. "I turned 18 last week."

John nodded and folded his hands in his lap, not noticing Sherlock turning his head minutely to scan over him. A companionable silence fell over the two as both sat in thought. After 20 minutes had passed Sherlock was immediately up and rushing towards the morgue once again, John hot on his heels as he rapidly tried to keep pace with all of the things Sherlock was spitting out that he had to take down. They continued that way for the next hour, Sherlock running experiments on the cadavers and John following and taking down the results. At the end of the hour John handed Sherlock the pieces of paper with the information on it and smiled.

"I have to get to class but this was fun, you're absolutely brilliant mate."

Sherlock blushed lightly and smirked back at John. "Do you really think so?"

John couldn't help but smile wider at Sherlock's reaction. "Definitely, of course, amazingly so. I never got to ask but, how did you know I was going into the army and let alone as an army doctor?"

Sherlock's eyes flared with manic energy as he turned to face John, hands clasped together in front of his mouth before rushing through his deduction. "The way you hold yourself along with the haircut says military, the way you handled the instruments around you and the scrubs you still wore from clinical while at work stated doctor, it wasn't hard to make the leap."

John's mouth fell open. "Absolutely amazing, fantastic."

Sherlock smirked. "That's not what people normally say."

"What do they normally say then?" John questioned, curious as to what anyone would call that other than absolutely bloody brilliant.

"Piss off." Sherlock said, seriousness painting his features.

Both of them smiled before falling into a fit of giggles. "Well they're all twats, don't listen to them you're absolutely brilliant." John said once he was able to stop laughing.

Sherlock's expression softened only fleetingly but it made John's heart jump and before either knew what was going on Sherlock was cupping John's face and pulling him into a chaste kiss. Before John could completely adjust to what was happening Sherlock was gone, the only sign of his presence the lingering scent of spicy cologne and the still swinging door of the morgue.  John let his hand go to his mouth and his fingers brushed over his lips where the pressure of lips against his still lingered before he felt the vibration of a text in his pocket.

'I will see you tonight at 7:00pm John, thank you for your assistance today. SH.'

John couldn't help but grin and giggle giddily at the text from Sherlock before replying with what he thought was an extremely bold statement and slipping the mobile back into his jeans and heading towards his next lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock couldn't help but kiss John, he was attractive and kind, and not only that but he called him brilliant and amazing and fantastic and didn't tell him to piss off or call him a freak and most of all, his adoration was sincere. Before he understood what he was doing he had cupped his face and kissed those firm lips, the electricity that shot through his body nearly overwhelming. Quickly realizing what he had done Sherlock pulled away and fled the morgue, how could he be such a fool, he may have just ruined everything. Trying to determine the damage he had done he sent John a text and shoved his mobile back into his trousers before continuing his path towards the streets and back to his flat.

Once he arrived back at his flat Sherlock pulled his mobile out again, the green flashing light signaling that he had a new unread message and his stomach nearly dropped out of his body as he opened the text from John.

'Can't wait, maybe we can have a repeat performance from the morgue? ;) See you at 7 JW'

Sherlock jumped in the air before slipping the mobile into his pocket and picking up his violin, playing the happiest song he could think of.

 _'Things aren't ruined, John enjoyed the kiss and wants to do it again tonight. Tonight needs to come sooner, these next few hours are going to be agonizing. At least John will be the reward for the wait.'_ Sherlock thought as he continued playing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I actually took a lot of time thinking of songs to put with various scenes in this story that are coming up and such so if you don't know the song listen to it, I used the songs to set the tone for the scene and allow the reader to grasp what I was conveying. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Leave some comments, they really do keep me going on this story =)

After finishing his last class of the day and getting out of his biology lab early John walked back to his dorm, finally walking through the door at 5:30pm. Setting his bag down, John stripped down to his boxer briefs and grabbing body wash and shampoo headed to the shower.

Wrapped in a towel John walked back into his room and began setting out his clothes for the night. He grabbed a new pair of boxer briefs from his drawer after toweling dry and slipped them on before applying deodorant and walking over to his laptop. John opened up his itunes library and put on 'Troublemaker' by Weezer, smiling as he bobbed his head with the opening riffs and put his dress socks on and walking over to his bed. John pulled the plain t-shirt over his head and then slid into his trousers easily tucking the shirt in before pulling on the blue dress shirt, buttoning it, tucking it in as well and fastening his trousers. He grabbed his belt from the chair making quick work of it before sliding into his new dress shoes and patting some aftershave onto his face and neck. Taking a deep breath, John turned his laptop off, donned his new leather jacket and headed towards Angelo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock spent most of the day in his flat running various experiments and trying to pass time as quickly as possible until his date with John that night. When 6:00pm finally rolled around he finished up his notes and stripped before entering the shower.

Towel hanging loosely on his hips Sherlock moved towards his laptop, hooking it up to the external speakers before opening his itunes library and putting on 'Lonely Boy' by the Black Keys. Walking over to his closet Sherlock pulled out a deep plum shirt, black trousers and a black suit jacket before beginning to pull them on, his final appearance as immaculate as always. Checking the time and noting he still had half an hour before he needed to meet John he decided that being a bit early to make sure everything was up to par couldn't hurt and with that he slid into his Belstaff, blue scarf easily following and fitting snug around his neck before he glided out of the flat towards Angelo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving just as the numbers on his phone told him it was 7:00pm, John entered Angelo's and easily found the mop of black curls at a booth near the window, fingers tapping impatiently against the wood of the table. Smiling to himself  John walked over and hung his leather up before sliding in opposite Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up as John slid in opposite him, the anxiety finally quelling at the prospect of his being stood up. John smiled at him as he got comfortable and picked up the menu, leaving Sherlock to take in his appearance.

' _Showered before he came, shaved and used aftershave, his friend from the coffee shop picked out his outfit, wearing new pants, still trying to get used to the feeling of them. Nervous but excited, still thinking about what's to come after dinner.'_ Sherlock concluded with a smirk.

"I was thinking we could go to my flat after dinner, watch a movie perhaps, if you would be interested that is." Sherlock finally spoke breaking the silence.

John grinned and looked up at Sherlock. "Yeah, I'd like that, definitely."

Proud of his successful invitation Sherlock waved for Angelo. "Two glasses of your finest Sangiovese please Angelo, thank you."

John finally set down his menu after deciding on the lasagna and timed it perfectly with Angelo re-appearing, glasses and bottle in hand. Smiling before picking up his glass John took a sip and moaned appreciatively into it.

"Sherlock this is amazing, wow."

Sherlock smiled knowingly, although thrown off a bit by John's level of appreciation, the moan going straight to his groin causing him to shift a bit before picking up his own glass.

"One of my favorites, it's best with Italian dishes. Cheers, to a lovely evening." He said before raising his glass to clink lightly with John's.

After a few moments of idle chat about how John's classes went the rest of the day the waiter took their orders, John ordering the lasagna with a side of meatballs and Sherlock the chicken cacciatore.  

"So any idea what you want to watch when we go back to yours?" John asked trying to rid the table of silence.

Sherlock hadn't actually thought too far past inviting John over but quick witted was able to reply. "I have on demand, I'm sure we can find something easily. I'm not picky so you can choose once we arrive. Was there anything you wanted to see?"

"I was actually quite interested in the new James Bond movie, if you'd be ok with that." John responded after a moment of thinking.

Sherlock nodded. "That seems suitable if it is what you would like to watch."

John smiled and their waiter appeared with their food. "Wow this looks delicious, smells absolutely amazing and I'm starving."

Once the plates were set down they ate in a comfortable silence only breaking it every now and then to ask for a refill of wine or make small talk. At the end of the meal Sherlock stood and slid into his belstaff and scarf once again.

John hesitated but stood and put his leather jacket on all the same. "Sherlock don't we need to pay?"

Sherlock smirked. "Angelo owes me a favor. Come along John."

With that they made their way out onto the streets of London to head towards Sherlock's flat just down the street. John bumped hands with Sherlock several times avoiding the people walking by; the third time it happened Sherlock was prepared for it and quickly interlaced his fingers with John's keeping them close and continuing walking. John blushed bright red and couldn't help smiling at Sherlock watching a small smirk form at the corner of the other man's mouth. Before long they found themselves outside of Sherlock's flat, entering and walking up the few steps leading to the door that would bring them into the living room.

"Make yourself at home, I'll take your coat." Sherlock said while removing and hanging up his own along with the scarf.

"Ta Sherlock." John replied before slipping out of his shoes and moving towards the couch that sat in the center of the room.

Sherlock slipped his own dress shoes off and picked up the remote control before joining John on the couch sitting close enough that their thighs brushed.

"Here, look for the movie you were speaking of, I'm making a cuppa, care for one?" Sherlock said before standing up again and making his way into the kitchen.

"Yes please, thanks." John replied to Sherlock's retreating figure.

John flipped through the movie titles before finding the new James Bond movie and hitting ok, making sure to pause it until Sherlock came back with their tea, turning the lights off on his way over so the only illumination was the tele. Sherlock sank back down next to John, pulling his legs up under him and sitting back against the cushions as John hit play and the titles rolled.

After both men had finished their tea Sherlock had turned and let his back press against the arm of the couch so he could pull John between his legs and let him snuggle against him. John easily fit his head under Sherlock's chin, hand resting on his chest as he breathed in the unique scent that was Sherlock.

Halfway through the movie John had shifted so they were both sitting up, his back pressed to Sherlock's chest, Sherlock's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder near the crook of his neck. Whenever Sherlock's breath would hit John's neck or ear he could feel the shivers run through the man's body and the slight breath hitch.

' _Hm, interesting.'_ Sherlock thought as he experimentally blew a soft breath against the back of John's neck, watching the goosebumps rise on his skin and feeling the shiver that ran through John.

Sherlock smiled against the skin of John's neck before pulling him tighter against him and placing a hot open mouthed kiss on the back of John's neck. The breathy, needy moan that escaped John's lips at the contact was enough to urge Sherlock forward, continuing his trail of heated kisses and gentle nips up the side of John's neck before drawing his earlobe between his lips and nipping at it before sighing breathily into his ear.

"Oh John."

The deep groan that John released upon Sherlock's voice vibrating through him made Sherlock growl and move John so he was straddling him, hands firmly on his hips. Sherlock paused to take  in the slightly flushed neck and face of the man before him, blown out pupils, heavy breathing, the growing erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers, in other words, John looked delectable.

"You said something about more of what happened earlier?" Sherlock rumbled in his deep baritone a bit more gravelly than he intended.

John nodded, unable to string a proper sentence together before cupping Sherlock's face and crashing their lips together, moaning into the kiss at the soft and plump feel of Sherlock's lips. Sherlock moved one hand up to run through John's short, soft fringe while the other maintained near bruising force on his hip as their lips moved against each other. John felt himself growing harder and pressed down into Sherlock, gasping when the man below him bucked back up and moaned against John's lips. Sherlock ground his quickly hardening erection against John while his lips found their way back to his neck, licking, kissing and nipping at the expanse of soft skin, the soft whimpering coming from John causing him to rut harder against him. John pulled Sherlock up after tangling a hand in his downy soft curls and pulled him into another kiss, this time softer, letting his tongue trace over Sherlock's full bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth, satisfied with the keening noise that rumbled through the man's chest at the action. John moved to run his tongue over Sherlock's lip once more, this time seeking entrance that he was quickly granted before letting his tongue slide into Sherlock's mouth, tongues brushing against each other, devouring and needing more, always more of the other. Both men pulled away when they ran out of breath panting and resting their foreheads together.

Sherlock was the first to break the silence. "John, as amazing as this is if this continues it may traverse into an area you are uncomfortable with for a first date based off of your morals."

John nodded still panting slightly. "No, you're right, thank you for understanding that Sherlock."

Sherlock glanced over to see the credits of the film rolling and smirked. "Well it looks like you didn't get to finish the movie, I only hope that what you spent that time doing was more enjoyable."

John couldn't help but laugh. "Oh hush you git, you very well know it was more enjoyable than that movie." John kissed Sherlock again, just a quick peck before standing up.

Sherlock frowned. "Where are you going?"

"It's nearing midnight and I still have homework to do and my first lecture is at nine tomorrow morning, I should get going." John replied as he moved to slip his dress shoes back on.

Sherlock was on his feet and at John's side just as he finished putting his shoes on, moving one hand to John's hip, pulling him closer as the other moved to cup his face, moving to press their lips together once more. John let out a shaky moan against Sherlock's lips at the tender kiss, looking up into the swirling green and blue of his eyes.

"Have a good night John." And with that Sherlock moved to pick up their cups and bring them into the kitchen.

John moved to put his leather jacket on once again and headed out the door to hail a cab back to his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back in his room John jumped up and down in excitement before stripping and putting on his pajamas before sending a text to Sally.

'Date was AMAZING, will give you details tomorrow since I know you won't leave me alone unless I do anyway. :P JW'

The response was almost instant. 'You better John! See you tomorrow lover boy. ;)'

John couldn't help but laugh at Sally's reply before he settled in at his desk and began on his homework; it would be a late night but it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at 221-B Baker Street Sherlock was the epitome of manic energy, stalking about the flat, hands threaded through his hair looking ready to burst.

"I NEED MORE JOHN!" He shouted at the skull on the mantle.

"No one else can have him, not anymore, he has to be mine and only mine, I need him." He continued before staring back at the skull and rolling his eyes.

"Of course I don't know how I'm going to do it, I just know that I need him, that was enough of an earth halting conclusion for the night don't you think?" He paused. "Oh of course not, never enough for you, what do you know?" Another pause. "Yes, I do think John needs me as well if tonight was any indicator. I should text him, I must see him tomorrow. I don't want another day to go by without John Watson at my side."

Sherlock pulled out his mobile and texted the man in question. 'Lunch tomorrow at noon, we can order takeaway before your 2:00pm lecture. SH'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John heard the ping of a new message of his mobile and unlocked it only to smiled from ear to ear at the message from Sherlock.

'Would love to, see you then. Tonight was fantastic. Dinner again Wednesday after I get off work? I can cook for us. JW'

 _'I need to see Sherlock again, I feel like I don't want to ever be away from the brilliant man. Hopefully he won't think it too forward if I ask him to be exclusive Friday night after his usual late night coffee.'_ John thought to himself before continuing working on the excel document in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock immediately picked up his mobile and let out a relieved sigh at John's acceptance of his lunch offer and couldn't help but smirk at John's offer of dinner.

'That sounds like a pleasant evening indeed, I accept. See you tomorrow John. SH'

After sending the text Sherlock moved into the kitchen to finish the experiment from before dinner with John.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you all and giving you two chapters in the same day, this one being the longest so far. Next chapter will be the dinner date at Sherlock's. Your reviews motivate me to work faster so keep them coming! <3

John didn't finish his homework until 6:00am and at that point declared it pointless to go sleep if he was seeing Sally before his 9:00am lecture. Grabbing a brief but delightfully hot shower John pulled on the pair of bright red pants Sally had bought him followed by a snug pair of dark wash jeans and a fitted white long sleeve shirt with 5 buttons leading down from the throat that he left decidedly open. Packing his books and papers into his messenger back John shrugged into his leather and slung the bag over his shoulder before heading down to Java Hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock went around tidying up the flat a bit for when John arrived later that afternoon, trying desperately to air out the scent of formaldehyde and decomposing flesh mixed with sulfur left from last night's experiment. Finally satisfied with the results of his brief cleaning stint he put on his Belstaff and blue scarf before heading to campus to begin some early lab work before his first lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John arrived at Java Hut just as Sally finished opening for the day, smiling as she pulled him into a rib crushing hug and whistled at him.

"My, my, looks like I've given way to a model haven't I? At least you picked up what went with what." She said smiling before moving to the counter to get John his cup of coffee and a muffin.

"Ta Sally." John said before wandering to the breakfast bar and plopping down onto a seat as she slid the hot cup of black liquid and a warm blueberry muffin under his nose.

Sighing appreciatively John nearly inhaled the muffin before washing it down with the coffee.

"I take it you didn't sleep last night? I'd said either that or you got sucker punched their Johnny." Sally light heartedly joked with him.

John smiled. "Yeah, I ended up not leaving Sherlock's until near midnight and then was up until six this morning finishing homework."

"Jeez Johnny what were you two doing so long eh?" Sally giggled while suggestively winking at him.

John just laughed and blushed a light pink. "Well we had a lovely dinner at an Italian joint near his flat and then we held hands on the walk to his place. He made tea for us and then we sat on the couch watching James Bond until we finished the tea then cuddled and watched. Eventually well, we switched positions so he was basically hugging me from behind and he was breathing on my neck and I couldn't help but get a bit excited before he finally kissed the back of my neck and from there it's a blur of snogging and rutting. Bloody hell though is he a brilliant kisser Sally, I swear I could snog him forever. And honestly, I think I actually really like him Sally, a lot a lot. I'm thinking of asking him to be, well, exclusive, after he gets his coffee on Friday before close. We're having lunch today during my two hour break and then tomorrow night after work I'm going to his and cooking us dinner."

Sally was on the edge of her seat as the details of John's date flooded her before she squeed and pulled John into another rib crushing hug across the counter. "Johnny! That sounds amazing! I'm so happy for you. I totally approve of going exclusive with this bloke if he makes you this happy."

John smiled and had to swallow down the overwhelming happiness that verged on tears with how genuinely happy Sally was for him. He held her back just as tight and eventually they pulled away.

"Thanks Sally, it means a lot. I hate to break this up so soon but I have to run if I want to be on time to my nine am this morning. I'll text you later! Bye!" John said before moving towards the door to hail a cab to campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John walked down the hall to his biology lecture prepared to endure the next 3 hours between that and the recitation directly afterwards before his lunch date with Sherlock. Before he knew what was going on John was pulled by a firm hand into an empty room. Still stunned, John waited until he heard the click of the door closing to turn, only to be brought face to face with the familiar almost translucent blue and green swirls that were the eyes of Sherlock. Sherlock smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when John hit him in the chest.

"You wanker! You scared me half to death." John exclaimed before it dissolved into a soft smile at the surprised look on Sherlock's face.

Understanding that he just surprised John and he wasn't mad Sherlock's smile returned before he pulled John into a kiss. "Mmm, I thought I would say hi on my way back to my flat before your class."

John couldn't help but smile like an idiot at Sherlock's words. _"I definitely am making the right choice, this man is unbelievable. We've only truly known each other a few days but it feels like he's been the missing piece of me for years that's finally slotted itself back where it belongs."_ He thought to himself before pressing his lips back against Sherlock's.

After a few moments of gentle, lazy snogging John pulled back. "I need to get to class, don't want to be locked out, Pazamenio is a real ball buster about it. This was nice though, I um...I missed you, if that's not weird to say." He said blushing brightly.

Sherlock grabbed John's hand with the other, entwining their fingers and with the other gently stroked a finger down his face. "I missed you too John. Come on, I'll walk with you the rest of the way to your class, I have nothing pressing to get back to." And with that Sherlock opened the door to the hallway and waited for John to precede him before heading out.

John couldn't help the grin that remained plastered on his face the entire way to his class with Sherlock at his side talking animatedly about his most recent experiment. This man was so incredible and continuously full of surprises.

"Oh we're here already? Well, I'll see you at noon John, do try and stay awake during your lecture, staying up all night working on homework seems to have taken a bit of a toll on you. Though visiting Sally before you came here for a muffin and coffee seems to have perked you up at least somewhat." Sherlock rambled out once John had stopped outside of his lecture hall.

"Brilliant." John said, still amazed at Sherlock's easy deductions.

Sherlock smirked. "You know you do that out loud right?"

John blushed. "Sorry I'll shut up."

"No. It's, fine." Sherlock said in a quieter voice before giving John's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll see you in a few hours John." And with that John was left alone as he watched the retreating figure of Sherlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John didn't share the actual biology lecture with anyone he knew but after an hour and a half it was time for recitation which meant Molly Hooper would join him and hopefully time would pass quicker before he got to see Sherlock again.

John was roused from his thoughts when the familiar voice filtered through the cacophony of sound filling the room as students left and entered. "John!"

John smiled up at the mousy looking girl. "Hey Molly! How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good, spent most of it in my dorm studying. I had internship hours at the morgue and Sherlock Holmes came in and demanded I give him fingers and toes for experiments. He's such an odd boy but he's so handsome. Sometimes I wish he would actually notice me. People say he's a bit of a freak and he doesn't have friends, never shown interest in any." Molly rambled as she sat in the seat next to John's.

John felt himself blanch at Molly's statement. Hating that people thought such awful things about someone as amazing as Sherlock and feeling the inner beast inside of him rear its head a bit at Molly's obvious interest in his...his what? Friend? Boyfriend? Sherlock. His Sherlock. He was reduced to a mere head nod and was thankfully saved as Professor Adler walked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recitation passed quickly and before he knew it John was saying his good bye to Molly and rushing to the streets to hail a cab to Sherlock's flat.

It didn't take long to get to Baker Street and John paid the fare before heading up to the door and not bothering to knock, opening the door and walking up the stairs into Sherlock's living room.

"Sherlock!" John shouted to let the man know he was present while hanging his leather and messenger bag on the coat rack.

John wandered over to the kitchen and found Sherlock hunched over a microscope deep in thought. Moving over to Sherlock he placed a hand on the man's shoulder feeling him tense slightly under the touch. Sherlock turned his head to stare up at John and John felt him relax once he registered who was touching him, Sherlock's hand coming up to cover John's for a moment.

"Make yourself comfortable I'm just finishing this up and then we'll place our order, anything in particular you're in the mood for? I was thinking Chinese or Indian." Sherlock mumbled as he refocused on the experiment.

John moved into the living room again and seated himself on the old red chair there. "I could go for Chinese, I've been craving lo mein lately."

Sherlock finished his experiment quickly and then picked up his mobile and making a call to the local Chinese restaurant placed an order for General Gau's chicken for himself and beef lo mein for John.

"Should be here within half an hour. Fancy a cuppa while we wait?" Sherlock questioned as he returned his mobile to his coat pocket.

"That'd be great thanks I'm still feeling quite knackered despite the caffeine from coffee this morning." John returned before moving to the couch and slipping his trainers off.

Sherlock returned after a minute with two steaming cups of tea, handing one to John, hesitating before placing a kiss on his head and settling down behind him. John hummed at the affection and his eyes fluttered closed when the hot liquid filled his mouth. Placing his cup on the table he turned to snuggle against Sherlock.

"Do you mind if I just rest a bit until the food gets here? I have a chem lab and want to be at least partially awake for it." John asked sheepishly, already feeling sleep pulling at him with the comfortable heat of Sherlock surrounding him.

Sherlock didn't respond, merely pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered John, pulling him tighter against him and placing another kiss on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes passed before the doorbell rang and Sherlock slid out from under John and brought the bags upstairs and set them on the coffee table.

"John, wake up John the food is here." Sherlock said in as soothing a voice he could manage while gently nudging John's shoulder.

John made a grumbly sleepy noise before his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Sherlock smiling. Sherlock felt the stirrings of something in his gut, he couldn't quite place it but he did know that he would give anything to have John look at him that way every day. Sherlock cleared his throat, rousing himself from his own thoughts.

"Food is here, I'll grab something to drink from the fridge." Sherlock mumbled before walking into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water.

John sat up and rubbed at his eyes like a child would before separating the contents of the bags and placing his own box in his lap and splitting his chopsticks. Sherlock returned and handed him a bottle of water.

"Ta."

Sherlock nodded before picking up his own chopsticks and sitting cross legged on the floor and beginning to pick at his chicken. They ate silently and when both were done John helped pick up the containers and throw all the rubbish away.

John stretched and put his trainers back on. "I get out of class at six tonight and I promised Sally I'd go to her place and have dinner and then I'm pretty much chained to my desk the rest of the night, hopefully I can turn in early, but you can text me and I'll respond as fast as I can, yeah?"

Sherlock pouted, he didn't want John to be leaving and certainly didn't want him to be away from him again, let alone until tomorrow night. John smiled at him before placing a finger under his chin and kissing him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, I promise. And I'll make sure that every one of your texts is answered. I have to go though or I'm going to be late for my lab. Bye Sherlock." And with that John grabbed his bag and slipped on his leather before heading out the door, leaving Sherlock standing in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had just walked into Sally's flat when he felt his mobile go off. Pulling it out he opened the message.

'I miss you, come back. SH'

John smiled and sent back a response.

'I just got to Sally's you git. I miss you too. JW'

Sally hugged John and they walked into her tiny kitchen. "I'm finishing cooking, should be ready in ten. We're having pork chops and potato wedges."

"Sounds delicious, I'll just watch some tele til' it's done." John said before moving into the living room and spreading out on the couch.

After a few moments John felt his mobile go off again.

'John I'm bored. SH'

'Just imagine me there with you on the couch again, watching crap tele and snogging whenever we please. JW'

John's mobile was silent for most of the meal with Sally, both of them drinking beers and laughing at the movie that was on.

"So how was lunch with Sherlock?" Sally asked as John helped her clear off the plates and dry dishes while she washed.

"It was great, just a quiet lunch for the most part, we were both bummed that I had to leave. It sucks I have to wait until after shift tomorrow to see him again." John responded as they moved back to the living room.

"Well, I could always let you leave an hour or two early and close by myself, Wednesdays are always dead anyway." Sally threw out in a casual manner.

John nearly jumped with happiness. "Are you serious? Sally that'd be amazing!" John pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her on both cheeks and smiling like a madman.

Sally was laughing. "Of course Johnny it'd be no problem. Get some action for me." She returned with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finished their movie and around nine John was saying good bye and heading back to his dorm to work on his homework.

Once he got back to his room  John stripped down to just his boxer briefs and got out his mobile.

'Sally said she'll let me leave tomorrow, means I can see you at 6 instead of waiting until 8. :) JW'

John moved to his bed, taking his textbooks with him and settling in to begin the small amount of work he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock climbed the stairs to 221B and felt the vibration of his mobile going off before plucking it from his pocket and opening the message. He smiled and jumped at John's text before moving into the living room, divesting himself of his coat and scarf before making his way to the mantle.

"John will be here much earlier than intended, isn't that fantastic?" He questioned the skull while typing out a response.

'That's fantastic. I cannot wait. SH'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John smiled at Sherlock's response, knowing that he too was happy about the turn of events before placing his mobile on his bedside table and finishing his work. Moving off of the bed, John took all of his books and papers with him to his desk and then crawled under the covers, completely exhausted from the day and hoping tomorrow night would come faster.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored and decided to hint at Lestrade wanting John. Don't look too much into it because it won't be continued in the story it's just there because it amuses me greatly. Here's a bit of an update until probably tonight or tomorrow. I realized that the date chapter needed to be split up and I wanted to delve a bit more into things so here's this.

John woke to the sound of rain against his window and groaned. _'Wonderful, going to be one of those days.'_ He thought as he groggily moved to the bathroom for a shower.

Feeling refreshed and well rested John slipped into boxer briefs and one of the new pairs of jeans Sally bought him and knowing it'd be freezing outside with the rain he settled on one of his most worn out jumpers, smiling at the familiar feel of it against his skin.

Grabbing his mobile John sent a text to Sally.

'Would you be interested in meeting Sherlock? I could invite him to our usual dinner after work Friday. JW'

John grabbed his black jacket with the corduroy collar and shrugged into it before slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to his forensics lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Managing to avoid getting completely soaked, John made his way to his usual seat next to Mike before pulling out his mobile to read Sally's reply.

'I'd love to meet him bring him by we'll have a few beers and hang out. :)'

John smiled at his friend's wanting to meet Sherlock before sending a text to the man in question.

'Hey since we have time do you want to go with me to Tesco to get supplies for dinner tonight? And if you're interested you can join Sally and I Friday night after work for dinner at her flat. :) JW'

John slipped the mobile back into his pocket knowing Professor Lestrade's strict policy on texting in class as he walked up to the front of the class.

Lestrade ran through attendance before drawing a model on the white board and setting out white sheets on the floor.

"Alright, today I need a volunteer to help in this demonstration of blood spatter patterns on the perpetrator of a crime. Watson! You always are cooperative during the demonstrations why don't you come help me out." Lestrade barked up at John.

Feeling his face tinge pink John got up and moved to the front of the room.

"Unless you want your close being ruined with fake blood I suggest you strip to your pants and put the goggles on the desk on." Lestrade urged while setting up the dummy in the middle of the sheet and placing a large sledgehammer on the desk.

John was blushing a deep red; he wasn't shy per say but being in front of a room full of his peers in nothing but the short spandex boxer briefs Sally had bought him wasn't quite appealing. Trusting his professor to know what he was doing he finished stripping and put the goggles on before standing at attention waiting for further instructions.

"Good John, very good..." Lestrade mumbled as his eyes raked appreciatively over the younger man's body, all tight defined muscle and tan skin.

Placing a hand on John's lower back and moving him to stand in front of the dummy Lestrade moved to get the sledgehammer and hand it to John. "Alright John, I'm going to show you how I need you to swing to get the angle right then I'm going to step aside, you're going to hit the dummy as hard as you can with the hammer and we're going to observe the splatter patterns."

John swallowed nervously before nodding. He felt the hammer placed in his hands and then the soft brush of cloth as Lestrade moved up behind him, his calloused hands coming to rest on John's bicep and forearm.

"Are you ready John?" Lestrade rumbled into John's ear and pressed slightly more against him.

 _'Oh my god is that an erection?'_ John thought to himself as Lestrade began moving his arms in a swinging motion over and over again until he was sure John could mimic the motion.

Stepping back behind the lines of the sheet Lestrade nodded at John. John brought the hammer up and swung it down as hard as he could at the dummy on the floor and was almost instantly coated in sticky fake blood before peering up at Lestrade to figure out what to do next.

"Good John, stay there and everyone will need to draw the patterns quickly before you can get cleaned up."

John stood stock still at military attention for several moments as the people in the room sketched the pattern. Lestrade moved over to him with wet paper towels and made a smooth motion across John's chest and abs and John felt himself shiver.

"Sir if you don't mind I think I can do that myself." John spoke barely above a whisper as he took in the hungry look in Lestrade's eyes barely visible around the saucer sized pupils.

Lestrade nodded and handed the paper towels to John before moving to behind the table at the front of the room. John quickly wiped himself off before getting dressed and then hurried to pack his things before rushing out the door as soon as the designated lecture time ended.

Not noticing where he was going other than the direction of the street to head to work John didn't realize he had collided with someone until he was sprawled on top of them on the floor.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, here let me help you." He stumbled over his words as he scrambled to his feet and reached a hand out to help the person off the floor.

"Yes well maybe if you weren't such an idiot you..." Sherlock's words were caught in his throat when he realized it was John who had crashed into him.

John blushed bright red once he saw who it was he had fallen on. "Sherlock I...sorry. I just....nevermind. How are you?"

 _'Obviously panicked, something happened in class where is he coming from? Ah, forensics with Lestrade. What did that insufferable imbecile do this time.'_ Sherlock thought to himself before placing a hand on John's shoulder causing the man to look at him.

"John, it's quite alright. What happened with Lestrade?" Sherlock questioned.

John turned a deep red and stuttered over his words. "Well ah, we had to do a demonstration today with blood spatter and he called me for the demonstration and I had to strip down to just my pants and hit the dummy and then wait while they drew the patterns. He just, he pressed against me and I'm pretty sure he had a hard on and he looked at me like I was a piece of meat and started wiping the fake blood off of my chest and stomach and I just felt panicked and told him I could do it myself and I did as fast as possible before I got dressed and left as soon as the bell rang." John stammered out as fast as possible.

Sherlock felt his blood boil and the snarl curling his lips as he heard more and more of what had transpired. _'Well that explains how he acted yesterday when I asked for a volunteer.'_

"I'm sorry that happened John. Let's get you a cab and to work so you can forget about that. I'll meet you at work tonight and we can go to Tesco from there to get things for tonight and I will join you Friday at your friend's if that is what you'd like." Sherlock listed off in a monotone trying to reign in the anger he was feeling.

John just nodded and smiled at Sherlock's displeasure at the incident and let himself be led by the elbow to the street as Sherlock quickly hailed a cab.

"I'll see you in a few hours John, try to forget about him ok." Sherlock said quietly still holding onto John's elbow.

John turned to get into the cab but before  he could quite open the door he was spun around and pressed against it, Sherlock quickly grabbing his hips and pulling him against him as his lips crashed down on his. John moaned into the kiss and his hands sought refuge in the raven curls on Sherlock's head. Sherlock kissed with a vigor but let the kiss turn into something a bit more intimate to sooth John, his tongue gently stroking John's before he pulled away with one more quick peck and opened the door for John. John nodded and smiled, still panting slightly from the heat of the kiss and got into the cab. Sherlock closed the cab door and waited until it was out of view before viciously marching to the office of one Gregory Lestrade.

 _'Oh that man will pay for the fear he put into John's eyes.'_ Sherlock thought as he entered  the Forensics wing of the offices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, can't wait to write Sherlock giving Lestrade a piece of his mind and the date. I hope you like how Sherlock reassures John =P Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is! The date at Sherlock's =) Let me know what you think!

Sherlock slammed open the door and found Lestrade sitting at his desk with a brown haired, brown eyed, Irish student leaning over him getting help on his assignment, both men obviously flirting heavily. Sherlock paused a moment as Lestrade smiled at the student and let his hand linger on his before speaking.

"GET OUT! NOW!" He barked violently at the young man watching both men scramble.

"Bye Greg." The student said sheepishly before stopping at Sherlock. "Bye Sherlock." He purred letting the words linger before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Sherlock what the hell! You can't just barge into my..."

"Shut up Lestrade!" Sherlock cut the man off before circling over to the desk and ripping him out of his chair by his coat.

"Hey!" Lestrade protested before being pinned against the wall, brown eyes meeting violently swirling blue green ones.

"John is MINE. Do you understand that Greg? Mine. If I find out you so much as LOOK at him in a suggestive way again I won't hesitate to tell Mycroft what you've been doing behind his back with your students. And if I find out you touch him again....well I know of at least seven ways to hide a body where no one would ever find you again." Sherlock growled.

Lestrade was breathing heavily and the panic was evident in his face. "Fine. Anything else?" He ground out before Sherlock released his shirt and grabbed him by the jaw.

"If I ever see the fear in John's eyes like that again I will kill you." Sherlock harshly whispered into Lestrade's face before whipping around, Belstaff flowing out behind him before he slammed the door on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John made it to work and although still slightly shaken from earlier in the day seeing Sherlock had really helped him. Sally was happy to see him and pulled him into a hug as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Sally." John said smiling when she released him.

"So am I meeting this mysterious man of yours Friday or what?" She questioned playfully bumping his hip.

John laughed. "Yeah he agreed to come over. He's actually coming by tonight before we go pick up ingredients for dinner and head to his flat."

Sally smiled at him. "Ohhhh. You gonna get some tonight Johnny?" Sally asked with a wink.

John blushed. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think I'm ready to well...you know. With him yet, but I don't think I'd mind figuring out what he keeps under those tailored suits."

Sally burst into a fit of laughter at the blush on John's face and the innocent voice he used in describing wanting to see Sherlock naked. "Oh Johnny you're too cute. Come on I'll set the mop up for you, the floors are muddy from the foot traffic after rain earlier."

John nodded and followed Sally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock walked back to his flat after his encounter with Lestrade needing the time it took to get back to his flat to calm down. Pacing through the living room he stopped to pick up his violin and began to play angry licks of a variety of songs before talking to his skull.

"Where does that man get off so much as looking at my John? I almost beat him senseless but I knew John wouldn't be happy about it. I should probably clean up a bit for our date tonight." Sherlock sighed.

After tucking his violin back in its case Sherlock began walking around the living room and straightening out odds and ends before moving into the kitchen. The table was covered in various experiments and the fridge was full of body parts.

 _'I should probably remove those before John questions my sanity further.'_ He thought to himself before setting out for the task of cleaning the kitchen enough that they could eat at the table, use the stove and not have to worry about body parts everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed slowly but eventually 5:45pm rolled around and John moved into the back room to hang up his apron and look at himself in the mirror.

  _'I should've grabbed a shirt to change into for my date.'_ He thought to himself before walking back out to the front.

"Here, put this on you wanker, I figured you wouldn't think about bringing something to change into." Sally said throwing a thin, fitted, blue and grey striped jumper at him.

"Thanks Sally! What would I do without you?" John asked before moving to the back once more and changing, putting the jumper he had on before into his bag.

When John walked back out he saw Sherlock exiting a cab and walk into the coffee shop.

"Hey!" John said before moving around to embrace Sherlock in a hug.

Sherlock was caught off guard and it took him a moment before he hugged John back. "Hello John."

John moved away and blushed forgetting that he wasn't officially dating the man. "So um, you ready to go?"

Sherlock smirked and ran a hand through John's hair. "Yes, let's go."

John nodded before calling back to Sally. "I'm going! Bye Sally! Thanks again!."

"Have fun John! Get some for me!" Sally shouted from the back room.

John blushed a lovely shade of pink and Sherlock couldn't help but wrap an arm around his waist as they moved to the street to hail a cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Tesco was short and the pair exited after Sherlock paid the fare and moved into the store.

"I'll just grab a basket." John said motioning over his shoulder.

The pair moved through the store and John picked up some chicken breasts, an onion, some peppers, mushrooms and a box of rice.

Every time John went to put one of the items he needed into the basket he'd notice some odd thing that he didn't remember putting in there. The first it was an orange, the second some dip, the third a packet of crisps and this time he turned to see a large hand dropping a cabbage into the basket.

"Sherlock!" John said giggling.

Sherlock looked up at John and blushed a bit at being caught. "Yes John?" He asked in as innocent a voice as he could manage.

John just looked at him before the burst into laughter. Eventually John caught his breath and removed the cabbage.

"You git I thought I was losing my mind."

Sherlock laughed harder and entwined his fingers with John's before placing a kiss on his head. "Come along John, time to check out and go home."

Sherlock cringed when he realized what he had said and just hoped John hadn't picked up on it. John smiled and felt a light blush tinge his face. _'Home.'_ He thought to himself before stopping Sherlock and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go home." He said  quietly continuing to the registers to check out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 7:45pm the duo were walking into 221B Baker Street hand in hand laughing.

"Alright, feel free to have a seat if you want I'm just gonna be cutting meat and vegetables for a bit to get it prepared to be cooked." John said before beginning to lay out the shopping.

"Well this is MY kitchen, I could be of assistance, help you find things..." Sherlock was pressed against John speaking into his hear, his hand moving under the hem of John's search to glide softly over his abs. "Lend a hand." He purred out the last words.

John felt his breath hitch when Sherlock pressed against him and nearly hyperventilated when he felt those long, dexterous fingers moving over his bare skin. It was only when John let out a quiet whimper that Sherlock moved away laughing before placing a kiss on John's temple.

John let out moan at the loss of contact. "Sherlock." He said pouting. "That was mean."

Sherlock smirked. "Now, now, John I mustn't distract the cook if I ever plan for us to sit and eat."

"Fine, you're probably right." John said begrudgingly before finishing laying things out he would need for the stir fry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:15pm and they were sitting down to steaming plates of chicken stir fry over rice. Sherlock had stood in the kitchen playing violin while John cooked and had returned it to its case once John said it was time to eat.

John smiled at Sherlock. "Bon appetite."

Sherlock began taking small bites of the meal. "Quite the cook John, it's very good."

John beamed and blushed. "Thanks."

The meal was finished in relative silence just talking about how work was for John and Sherlock's experiments. Before long they were clearing off plates, made tea and moved into the living room.

"Sherlock why don't you put some music on?" John suggested, taking a sip of his tea.

Sherlock nodded before moving to the speakers where his ipod was hooked up and putting on 'Just Another Day' by Feeder.

John nearly choked on his tea. "I love this song! C'mon let's dance Sherlock!" John exclaimed before moving off the couch pulling Sherlock with him.

John started dancing about to the upbeat music, laughing as Sherlock stood stock still and watched him appraisingly.

"Sherlock" John laughed "Dance with me!" John grabbed Sherlock's hands and began moving about with him.

Both men were moving about the living room dancing like mad men, John jumping around and Sherlock beginning to laugh at the enthusiasm. John almost fell on his last jump and Sherlock caught him, laughing harder as John snuggled his face into Sherlock's shoulder in embarrassment. Sherlock kissed John's head and when he looked back up, his lips. The laughing died down as the song came to an end and 'Ever Fallen In Love' by the Buzzcocks started drifting from the speakers. John stared into Sherlock's eyes, watching the blues and greens shift before he leaned up and pressed his lips against his. Sherlock felt the need dripping from John as he pulled the man tight against him and kissed him back, groaning as John's hands move into his curls and tugged lightly. Both men moved backwards until Sherlock's calves hit the sofa and they promptly landed so John was straddling him, the kiss breaking and both men panting. Sherlock grabbed the hem of John's jumper and pulled it up over his head before tossing it aside and running long fingers down the firm pectorals and defined abs.

"Oh my John." Sherlock growled before dipping a head to lick, kiss and nip at John's abs.

John whimpered and threaded his hands through Sherlock's hair watching as the man moved up his torso leaving a trail of heated open mouthed kisses in his wake. John pulled Sherlock up and pressed their lips together again while rutting down into him, his erection already throbbing. Sherlock felt John's hands begin to pull his dress shirt out of his trousers and begin undoing the buttons as fast as possible before aggressively pulling it off of him and throwing it to join his own on the floor. John sat back enough to take in the smooth expanse of Sherlock's chest and the lightly toned abs, feeling the overpowering need to mark the perfect pale skin. Dipping his head John bit down on Sherlock's collarbone before licking, sucking and kissing the spot, watching as a purple hickey formed. Sherlock bucked up into John and a moan rumbled deep in his chest before pushing John back and fumbling with his jeans eventually getting them unbuttoned and reaching his hand in. John whimpered and bucked into Sherlock's hand as it closer around his rock hard cock before pressing his mouth back to Sherlock's. Sherlock moved his hand in long strokes over John's cock trying to memorize it through touch alone.

 _'Not much longer than average but definitely much thicker than normal.'_ Sherlock thought before moving his mouth down to flick his tongue over one of John's nipples.

"Oh God Sherlock, please." John whimpered, arching into the feel of Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock growled and pulled John down into a bruising kiss letting his tongue move into John's mouth and stroking his tongue. John moved one hand to drag nails up Sherlock's back before tangling in his curls while the other made quick work of the belt, zip and button of Sherlock's trousers. John moved his hand to grasp Sherlock's erection, long and surprisingly rather thick though not as thick as his own he mused.

"Need more." Sherlock panted before turning them so he was half on top of John and they were spread across the couch.

Sherlock moved John's hand out of his pants before pulling his trousers off completely and pulling his erection free of his pants. John followed Sherlock's lead and kicked his jeans off and watched with hunger as Sherlock circled his long fingers around both their cocks and started rutting. John whimpered and bucked into Sherlock's hand, the feeling of their erections pressed against each other and rubbing overwhelming him. Sherlock kissed along John's neck and nibbled along his jawline and ear before stopping to huskily whisper into it.

"Come for me John."

John moaned and grunted before the familiar tension washed over him and he was coming ribbons upon ribbons all over himself and Sherlock, his cock twitching and jerking.

"Oh god yes, John." Sherlock moaned before spilling himself between them.

Both men lay panting before John smiled and kissed Sherlock. They lay there lazily snogging in their afterglow for a few moments before Sherlock moved to grab a towel and cleaned them up.

"John I um, I don't know how you feel about it but, I'd like you to stay tonight, please." Sherlock said barely above a whisper, refusing to meet John's eyes.

John smiled and grabbed Sherlock's hand, pulling him back onto him on the couch and kissing him gently before moving back and brushing a stray curl from his face. "I'd like that a lot, Sherlock." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update I was rushing through them before to get the ideas out and to write the bits that I really wanted down on paper and in my excitement I let the whole picture fall into the background so I've taken my time on this one and I hope you like it. People seemed to like creepy Lestrade to some extent so I'm bringing him back for a bit. Let me know what you think!

John groaned and stretched as early morning light filtered through the curtain and the gentle sounds of a violin playing drifted through the flat. He mused slightly, confused with his surroundings until the event of the previous night came flooding back to him. John smiled and moved towards the living room to find clothes, wrapping himself in the bed sheet as he went. Moving behind Sherlock and holding him around the waist, John placed feather light kisses along his shoulders and relished in the hum of approval he received.

"Good morning John, did I wake you?"  

"Nope. Fancy a cuppa?"

Sherlock nodded and continued playing as John set out two mugs and turned the electric kettle on. After steeping the tea, John returned to the living room and slid on his boxer briefs and jeans before sitting and listening to Sherlock play.

John began picking up his clothing scattered about the room and re-dressing before turning to Sherlock. "I need to get going, I still have to stop and change before class and it's getting late."

Sherlock frowned and put his violin back in its case. "Will I see you before tomorrow?"

"I'd like to but I have plans with a few mates of mine tonight and I work most of the day. I'll see you tomorrow though, just come to Java Hut near closing and we'll go to Sally's from there. You can text me though and I'll answer as fast as I can."

John gently stroked a finger down Sherlock's face, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's pouting bottom lip before feeling the man relaxed beneath his ministrations. "I'll see you tomorrow Sherlock."

Sherlock watched as John grabbed his jacket and bag and walked out of the flat, the sense of emptiness almost palpable as he moved to the window to see him get into a cab and drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John really did wish he could stay with Sherlock for the remainder of the day but he had fallen off the grid the last week because of him and definitely needed some time with his friends. It didn't take long for him to get back to his dorm to shower and change into one of his older pairs of loose jeans and a worn jumper before walking to class.

John moved to take his familiar seat in chemistry, waiting for the regular class to finish so he could chat with Molly. Class passed quickly and he remained seated as students shuffled in and out of the room for recitation. John wasn't upset with Molly for having a bit of a crush on Sherlock, how could he blame her the man was gorgeous. No, he was more put out that she listened to the nasty things people said about the man without trying to get to know him.

Molly walked into the room, taking a seat next to John her voice shook him out of his reverie. "John! You excited for tonight? It seems like forever since you went out with us."

"I know, things have just been a bit crazy with work and school lately, I've missed you guys and am definitely excited for tonight." Molly smiled at him but it quickly turned into a frown as John continued. "Listen Molly, I know you didn't mean anything by it but, Sherlock's my mate too, and I don't want people bad mouthing him, especially since no one takes the time to get to know him. He's brilliant Molly, absolutely brilliant, people just make assumptions because he's more course around the edges."

"I...I'm sorry John, I just thought...you're right." Molly looked near tears and John felt his chest tighten and his stomach drop at least a foot into his abdomen.

"Molly, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry, I just....Sherlock is my friend, and I don't like hearing bad things about my friends y'know? It hurts me too, just like if someone said anything bad about you." John tried in his most reassuring voice, moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

Molly nodded and sniffed a bit, a teary smile finding a home on her face. "I know John, it's alright, promise. So, um, where do you think Mike plans on taking us all tonight? Hopefully it's not another club, that was disastrous last time."

John laughed at the memory of their last outing where Mike had brought them to a raunchy club and they all ended up sick and hungover. "I agree with you on the no club thing. Hopefully just a pub and we can grab dinner and have a few drinks."

Professor Adler walked into the room and called for silence as she took attendance.

John turned back to face the front of the room when names began being called but not before promising Molly that they'd talk more later.

Recitation was simple, breaking into their study groups and asking questions to prepare for the next quiz. Eventually the hour was over and John hugged Molly and said his good bye before taking a cab to Java Hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Johnny! How was the date with Sherlock?"

 _'Barely in the door a minute before the questions begin.'_ John thought as he smiled and moved behind the counter.

"Well, I definitely got to see what was under the suit."

Sally gasped before nearly tripping over herself to get closer and ask more questions. "Was he any good? What'd you do? Did you stay the night? Is he big enough?"

John blushed a bright red at the barrage of questions, mainly the last one. "He. Was. Fantastic. Absolutely amazing. Well, we sort of just rutted against each other naked I guess is the best way to put it. I did stay the night, and oh yes, definitely big enough. It was all amazing, I can't believe a bloke like that's interested in ordinary John Watson."

"I dunno, I can see why. You're a handsome and charming pre-med student who happens to actually be a good person. Not too far a stretch of the imagination if you ask me Johnny."

"Oi, you're makin me blush, enough of that, come on, let's clean up a bit."

Sally smiled as John shoved her playfully and they cleaned off the counters and tables, tending to the slow trickle of customers through the night.

"So you excited for tonight? I heard we're going to the pub down the street for drinks and some dinner. Hopefully Anderson isn't there the wanker."

John laughed at Sally's utter loathing of the man after she had caught him cheating on her. "Yeah it'll be nice to spend time with everyone again. Time with Sherlock has been indescribable but I missed the gang."

 Sally and John were closing down everything when John heard the ding of the bell that meant a customer had come in.

"Who the hell is coming in as we're closing?"

"I've no idea, why don't you go check while I finish back here Johnny."

John sighed and put on a fake smile to go greet the customer but what he saw caught him off guard.

"Um, hi John, sorry for coming in so late, I just....missed you, is all. I was hoping to catch you before you left and went out for the night."

"Of course Sherlock, no need to apologize about it, I missed you too."

Sherlock beamed as John moved around to kiss him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"So, what's up?"

Sherlock blushed deeper, staring at their intertwined fingers, rubbing his finger in small circles over John's knuckles.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually. If that's alright?" He looked up at John, apprehension clear on all his features.

"Hey," He put a finger under Sherlock's chin and brought his face up so he could meet his eyes. "you're doing good, letting me see how you're feeling. Go ahead, ask away, I'm listening."

Sherlock took a deep breath before rushing out the words as fast as he could, coming out as a mumbled string of nonsense. John giggled.

"Sherlock, I didn't quite catch that, you're going to have to speak slower."

"I don't  want anyone else to have you John."

"Well as touching as that is luv, it's not a question." John tried his best to keep his voice steady, his heart beating so loudly it made his ears ring and he was sure everyone in London could hear it.

"Jawnnn." Sherlock whined.

"Come on, ask your question."

"Will you be my boyfriend? Officially that is, so everyone knows that you are mine, and I'm yours? I don't want anyone else to touch you, or even think about having you because I need you. What happened with Lestrade just made me think about it more. I've never felt this way before, and I can't guarantee I'll be any good at it, but I know that I need you."

John smiled warmly and cupped Sherlock's face, heart melting more as the vulnerable blue green of his eyes met his own, open and showing all he was, all he had to offer. "Yes. Yes, Sherlock, always yes."

Sherlock closed the distance between them, placing his hand over John's that was cupping his face, the other resting on his hip, lips pressing tenderly against John's. He pulled away after a few seconds and pulled John tight against him into a hug, his face coming to rest on top of his head inhaling the scent of the man in his arms.

"Johnny did you take care of the customer? We have to close and meet everyone at the pub! Mike won't stop texting me! John?"

Sally paused as she took in the site of the two men embracing and smiled.

"Alright loverboy, let's go, you can hang about with the gorgeous man you've found for yourself later, right now we need to head out."

John reluctantly pulled away from Sherlock's arms and held his hand again. "Sally, this is Sherlock, my boyfriend. Sherlock, this is Sally, my best friend."

"Hello Sally, John's mentioned you."

"Oh Johnny's mentioned you quite a bit as well." She returned with a mischievous grin.

John felt his face get hot with the blush beginning to crawl over it. "Sally shut up..."

Sherlock smirked and looked at the man standing next to him. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, hasn't shut up about you since you first walked through the door."

John gave Sally his best 'I'm so going to get you for this later' look and nodded at Sherlock's inquiring gaze.

"Alright, alright, enough about me. Sally shouldn't we be heading off before Mike blows a gasket waiting?"

"You're no fun Johnny, but yeah we should probably get a cab."

The trio moved to the sidewalk and Sally shut and locked the door to the coffee shop as Sherlock hailed a cab for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow John, let me know if you feel...uncomfortable again during class." Sherlock kissed John and opened the door for him.

"I will. Text me if you get bored."

Sherlock nodded and closed the door, watching as yet again John disappeared from view in a cab except this time there wasn't a feeling of emptiness, he felt happy, jubilant even.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rumbling laughter of Mike could be heard from outside as Sally and John made their way into the pub and to the large table with he, Molly and Anderson.

"Hey! Johnny!" Mike bellowed before pulling him in for a crushing hug.

"Hey Mike, how's it going? Hey Molly! Anderson..." John sneered the last word. "I'll go grab a round for everyone since I've been a complete wanker and not around."

"That a boy!" He heard Mike laugh as he walked towards the bar.

"Five pints please." John stood at the bar waiting for their drinks when he heard a familiar voice rumbling voice a few seats down. Looking around for the source he caught site of none other than Greg Lestrade, sitting at the bar drinking a pint and chatting up the Irish fellow from the coffee shop.

John shook his head and tried to make himself scarce as he walked back over to the table. "Here we go, everyone grab one."

They all sat and drank their pints, taking turns buying and eventually motioning for a waiter and ordering burgers and fries as they chatted amicably.

"All right ladies and gents I best be off before I get too drunk to find my way back to my room." Mike laughed, clapping a hand on John's shoulder before making his way for the door to a chorus of good byes from the table.

Molly stood and motioned for the door with her hand. "I should be off too, lab early tomorrow. Bye everyone!"

Feeling uncomfortable with the hostile glances directed at him Anderson mumbled something about homework and made his exit.

"Alright Johnny, I have to get home, I'm opening again tomorrow morning. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye!"

John finished his fries and moved to the bar to pay his tab. Stepping out into the fresh air John took a moment to steady himself before taking out his mobile and seeing he had a missed text opened it.

'I miss you already. Stay at my place tonight? SH'

John smiled and sent a response.

'On my way. JW'

Just as he was about to hail a cab John heard a gruff voice behind him before feeling a strong hand grab his shoulder. "Watson! What's a pretty face like yours doing in a place like this so late?"

John immediately felt his skin crawling and the fight or flight response building in his abdomen. "Just grabbing a few pints with some mates Professor, I'm about to head to a friend's now."

Lestrade put a hand on John's hip and pulled him tight against him, the smell of whisky permeating off of him as he drawled out his words lazily. "Well, maybe you can come to my flat eh? You are so very pretty John."

Panic began grasping at the corners of his mind as John struggled under Lestrade's iron like grip. "I really need to be going actually, so if you'll be so kind as to let go so I can get a cab."

Lestrade leaned in and began kissing and biting John's neck before moving up to whisper gruffly in his ear. "Come on Watson, you know you want it."

John was near tears as the alcohol made the world spin around him, his limbs feel heavy and uncoordinated to the point where fighting the man off seemed impossible and the man's erection pressed into his stomach.

"I...I, please, no, stop, please stop." He whimpered.

Before he could register what was happening he felt the cold rush of air as Lestrade was ripped from him and a familiar lithe body was on top of him like a cat.

"I TOLD you to stay away from him Lestrade!" Sherlock growled as he threw the man against the wall and let him fall to the ground.

Sherlock took out his mobile and punched in a number before bringing it to his ear. "Mycroft I know you're watching what's happening outside of the pub and I can see the car, please come pick up your utterly disgusting boyfriend before I make sure no one finds the body."

John felt cemented to the sidewalk as the black car pulled up and Sherlock hauled Lestrade's drunken form into it before slamming the door and hailing a cab.

"Come along John." Sherlock said firmly grabbing his hand and pulling him with him for the silent ride back to his flat.

Once inside his flat Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf before grabbing the nearest object, a tea cup, and throwing it at the wall as hard as possible, the resounding smash echoing through the flat. John was dazed and felt hollow and empty as he crumpled to the floor.

"John? John! Come on, it's fine, I'm sorry. Let's get you into the shower, get him off of you."

John just nodded as Sherlock put an arm around his waist and brought him into the bathroom, slowly divesting the shorter man of his clothes and leaving them in a pile before pressing a soft kiss to his temple and helping him into the shower.

"I'll be right back John I need to get the door, I had my brother get a set of clothes for you from your dorm."

When Sherlock returned John was out of the shower and wrapping a fluffy white towel around himself looking a complete mess.

"Oh John." Sherlock pulled the man against him and felt him shuddering and tears dampening his shirt as he pressed soft kisses to his hair and stroked his back.

"I'm sorry Sherlock he came up to me and...and...I'm sorry." John sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh, John I know, Lestrade is a waste of human life and I'm sure my brother is taking care of him. Let's get you into the bedroom my John."

John nodded and let Sherlock lead him into the bedroom and put him into a worn pair of sweatpants and an oatmeal colored jumper before toeing out of his shoes and pulling him into bed with him.

"I've got you now John, just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Sherlock wrapped the thick comforter around them both and pulled John tight against his body.

"Love you." John mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

 


	9. The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for both the delay and the short chapter I just don't know where I want to take it yet. I have some ideas for chapters later but I'm still figuring out the plot. Any suggestions or anything you all want to see?

_'Love? He loves me? What do I say when he wakes up? Did he mumble that in a state of shock and confusion with what happened or has it been there?'_ Sherlock's mind was frantically racing through the possibilities of what lay behind the last words from John's mouth before he fell asleep. The sound of shifting limbs roused Sherlock from his mind palace and a quick check of the time let him know that it was 8am.

"Sh'lock?" John mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here John, don't worry luv."

"How'd I get here?"

 _'Oh no.'_ Sherlock thought before timidly pressing on. "John what's the last thing you remember?"

John blinked a few times and looked up into the questioning gaze of Sherlock. "Well, I went to the pub after seeing you, we had a few pints and everyone left. Lestrade was at the pub chatting up that Irish bloke who comes in from time to time and is super creepy. I remember saying bye to Sally and then..."

John's eyes widened and he took a deep shuddering breath as foggy memories of what transpired outside of the pub raced back into his consciousness. A pained sob wracked through his body before he felt Sherlock's arms pull him tight against his chest.

"John shhh, it's going to be ok, it's all fine, Lestrade is being handled by my brother."

John was shaking and trembling in Sherlock's arms, sobs overtaking him but no tears falling as he felt the panic itching to consume him. "Why Sherlock? Why did he choose me. I....I...why?"

Sherlock placed butterfly soft kisses on John's forehead and in his hair while his hands moved up and down his back trying to calm the broken man in his arms. "I don't know John, I don't know."

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say next, he had finally decided on what he was going to do. "I love you too." Sherlock halted in his ministrations and held his breath as he waited for a response.

John felt his body tense briefly once the words registered, he thought he had dreamt that, but confessing his affections for the man above him was apparently reality. Hesitantly he shifted so he was sitting up and looking into the bright blue green eyes of his boyfriend. A trembling hand raised up and found solace in tracing over the sharp cheekbones and defined features of Sherlock's face.

Sherlock closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding when he felt John caress him, holding tighter to the man in his arms. "John, I..." Sherlock's voice was cut short as firm lips found his own.

Dexterous limbs contorted to shift positions without breaking the kiss, Sherlock pressing John gently into the mattress as he was stretched over the short blonde man. John moved away and placed heated and needy kisses up Sherlock's neck and across the exposed piece of his throat and collarbone.

" _Sherlock."_ The words came out as a puff of hot air centimeters from his lips before John moved in for more demanding and desperate kisses.

Sherlock kissed back eagerly before pulling away and breathily whispered in John's ear. _"Stay John, stay with me please. Don't leave my bed today, I need you with me."_

John nodded frantically and crashed his lips back against Sherlock's, his erection pressing into the other man's stomach as he gently rutted against him.

"Touch me Sherlock, please, please just make his touch go away, I feel it crawling across my skin, please, god, please." John desperately pleaded, his voice cracking and shaky as frantic and scared eyes met stormy blue green.

Sherlock kissed John gently and nodded before moving his hands down to the hem of his jumper and slipping it off before removing his dress shirt. Soft lips met overheated skin as Sherlock made his way across John's collarbone and down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over pert nipples and trace defined abs. John's entire body was shaking as Sherlock continued his journey, gentle nips at John's hipbones before long fingers grasped the band of worn sweatpants and pulled them off. Calloused fingers threaded into soft curls while barely there kisses were pressed from ankle to inner thigh and back down on both legs before the lithe body above John moved up to take his lips again.

Sherlock's voice came out in a rough whisper against John's ear after nibbling the lobe. _"I've got you John, I'll take care of you. I'm here."_

Long, pale fingers wrapped around the neglected heat of John's erection eliciting a needy whimper from the man as Sherlock nuzzled his neck.

"Le...let me feel you. Please."

Sherlock minutely nodded before feeling trembling fingers remove his belt and open his trousers, pushing the expensive fabric along with the pants underneath as far as their position allowed down long pale thighs. Cool fingers closed around Sherlock's cock and he let out a startled gasp before starting to buck into John's fist, his own hand faltering in rhythm momentarily before moving faster. Warm, damp, puffs of breath tickled John's neck as Sherlock moved above him, long cock easily fucking his tight fist, the familiar tingling of approaching orgasm fast approaching in his stomach.

"Sherlock...God Sherlock I'm so close, please, make me cum."

Sherlock grunted and increased the speed and pressure on John's erection before hearing the man moan his name, grunt and spill across his hand and stomach.

"Oh, Jawn, yes, Jawn." Sherlock groaned as he thrust several more times before spilling over John's hand, collapsing next to him on the bed.

A hoarse whisper greeted Sherlock once both men got their breathing and hear rate under control. "Thank you."

Sherlock nuzzled further into John's neck, placing a soft kiss there before responding. "Always John. I promise."

John felt a small smile flitter across his features before pressing his face into Sherlock's soft curls and holding tighter onto the man against his side. Sherlock pedaled his feet until his trousers and pants fell to the floor before pulling the blankets around them both and falling asleep content against his boyfriend's chest, the even breathing signaling John's being asleep quickly pulling him under.


	10. Reconciliation Mystrade Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, people wanted a bit more Mycroft perspective and some Mystrade and I have no problem willingly obliging my lovely readers. I really do like to hear what everyone has to say, it's like one of those books where you get to choose what happens at each turn. Feel free to always send me ideas of things you want to see and I'll do my best to incorporate it, whether in the comments which fuel my desire to write more, or in a PM. Hope you enjoy! I should have a long update tomorrow continuing with Sherlock and John, this is an appetizer of sorts.

Greg woke to a dull throbbing in his head and the feel of cool silk wrapped around his body. Finally choosing to move once the overwhelming nausea subsided heavy lids fluttered open to take in his surroundings. King size bed, black silk sheets, cup of water and pain relief tablets on the night stand, changed into pajamas: got drunk, Mycroft picked me up, changed me into pajamas, brought me to his flat, never came to bed.

 _"Shit."_ Greg thought with a sigh before swallowing the pain relief tablets and finishing the glass of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"What am I doing wrong? Things seemed to be going so well. I left well enough alone when he first started flirting thinking he needed it, the adventure, danger, something outside of the boring normalcy of a teaching career, but it seems there's something deeper. Facts. Facts are good. Continual string of lovers, obviously lower in position so subordinates, easily follow direction and more likely swayed into bedding him. Conclusion: low confidence. Solution: more compliments. That doesn't seem like everything, it's much too simple. Less intimacy with me, sad tone when I can't stay or have to change plans, distraught look about him, defeated posture. Conclusion: upset with me, feels I'm not interested, feels unloved, therefore finds other mates to fill gap. Solution: ???"_ Mycroft's thoughts raced through his mind as he sat behind the large cherry wood desk in his office before a gentle rap on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

A head of peppered hair appeared in the doorway before deep brown eyes met icy blue. Greg visibly swallowed before resuming his entry and taking a seat across from his boyfriend.

"Listen My, I'm sorry. For everything. I know you know even if you don't say anything about it, God knows why. I just...I feel like..." A long sigh as he tried to pick up his thoughts.

"I know."

Greg looked up, surprise evident in his eyes. "What do you know?"

"You....you feel distant, Greg. Your normal air of confidence is all but gone, the man I fell in love with seems to have withered away..."

"Now you listen here...."

"Greg please, listen to me. I'm not blaming you, I only blame myself, and I apologize. I know I haven't been as supportive or as affectionate as I could be. I never thought I would find anyone I deemed important enough to spend time with, to let into my life, but you showed me otherwise and I'm still trying to figure out how to do it properly. I didn't notice how much it all was affecting you until I was torn from my own world by the fact that you nearly sexually assaulted my brother's boyfriend. So Greg, I ask for your forgiveness, and if you will have me, I would like to try again."

Blue eyes shifted from where they had steadily been staring at the desk to meet glassy brown, tears beginning to slide down a tanned face. Greg stood and immediately moved around the desk to press a needy kiss to Mycroft's lips before curling himself up as best as he could in the man's lap and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Gruff whispers floated to Mycroft's ears as hot puffs of breath floated across the smooth expanse of his neck, goosebumps raising from the contrast of hot and cold.

"I'm so sorry My, I didn't know what to do, I know work is so important to you I didn't want to interfere with that but I couldn't just sit and be alone, it was too much. We can both try harder, we can make this work, we need to. I...I love you My. I do. I can't lose you." A shaky sob fell from Greg's lips and he clung tighter before long arms encircled him and held him tighter to his chest.

Mycroft pressed a soft kiss into Greg's hair and held him close, hands stroking wherever they could trying to console the man in his arms. "We'll figure it out, we always do. You will need to apologize to Sherlock though, and I'm afraid you're going to have to request that another professor teach John Watson."

A minute affirmative nod was all that was felt from Greg before he stilled and clung tighter to Mycroft.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to continue to drop in Mystrade every once in a while because I like it, other people like it, and I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter, which will definitely end up being the longest to date, and PLEASE leave a review! 
> 
> IF YOU WERE WAITING FOR SUPER SMUT THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU. Angst, drama, romance, fluff, and smutty smut all wrapped into one delicious chapter, all for you. 
> 
> Also, this is another chapter with MUSIC TO PAY ATTENTION TO BECAUSE EFFORT.

John felt the slow pull of wakefulness for the second time that morning, the warm, lanky limbs wrapped around him a reminder of what had happened the first time. He watched the slow rise and fall of Sherlock's chest, the serene look painted across his sculpted features, letting calloused fingers stroke up and down the pale expanse of back.

 _'Sherlock loves me too. This amazing, brilliant, absolutely gorgeous man loves me. I can't wait to see the look on Sally's face when I tell her. And what did Sherlock say earlier...he wanted me to stay here today? Well, I've already slept through my first class so I guess that's what he intended, and oddly, I think I'm actually ok with missing class for once, I don't think I could handle seeing...him, so soon after what happened.'_ John was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the gentle stirring of the man next to him until he felt the press of hot lips against his collarbone.

"Mmm, good morning." The deep baritone vibrated through his chest.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's forehead. "Good morning my amazing boyfriend."

Sherlock chuckled and sat up. "I take it you slept well then?"

"Oh, very. I do feel sort of sticky though, do you mind if I grab a quick shower? Maybe we could go to my place in a bit so I can get some clothes, we could even stop for some lunch, if you want."

"I think that can be arranged. Go ahead and shower I'll get one after you and we can take a cab to your dorm." Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's lips before getting out of bed and slipping on his dress robe.

John moved into the bathroom and quickly showered, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Go grab your shower handsome and when you get out we can have a cuppa before leaving."

"Mmm, but you look so delectable, makes me want to stay right here." Sherlock growled, moving up behind John, long fingers closing around his hips pulling their bodies together, kisses moving across his neck and shoulders.

"Sherlock, please." John whimpered feeling the growing hardness pressing firmly against his lower back.

"Later. Tonight. Promise." Sherlock whispered before nipping at John's earlobe and moving into the bathroom.

"You tosser!" John shouted as the bathroom door closed hearing the deep laughter of Sherlock from behind it.

"Now what am I supposed to do about this?" John mused aloud staring down at the tent at the front of his towel.

Grumbling to himself John steeped his tea before moving into the bedroom to put on the pair of clean boxer briefs that had been brought over for him that Sherlock had neglected to put on him and moving back to the living room. Just as he was about to sit there was a knock on the door and thinking it was just Mrs. Hudson John moved and answered it a happy smile lighting up his features.

"Mrs. Hudson, good morn-" John stopped abruptly upon meeting brown eyes.

"John I....what are you doing here?"

John swallowed the fear and the scream of his brain to run and growled out his response. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Listen John, I'm sorry about last night, and what I did in class. My and I were having some problems of our own, and I took it out in the wrong way. I was pissed last night and made a mistake, it won't happen again. We worked things out and nothing like that should ever be a problem in the future. I actually came here to apologize to Sherlock, is he round?"

The hair on the back of John's neck was still raised but the adrenaline was fading and he felt less tense and on edge though still cautious as he gestured for Lestrade to come in. "He's in the shower but shouldn't be long."

"Thanks."

John nodded and was about to slip away into Sherlock's bedroom to put on clothes when he heard the gruff voice from behind him.

"Oh and John, you're being moved into another forensics class, Mycroft thought it for the best after what happened."

Before John had a chance to respond the booming voice of Sherlock cut through the living room. "Get out Lestrade!"

Moving forward like a large cat about to kill its prey Sherlock made his way to Lestrade, fingers fisting into the fabric of his jacket and hoisting him off of the couch.

"Oi! Put me down! I came to apologize you wanker!"

"Why should I listen to you Lestrade? You traumatized my boyfriend, not once, but twice, didn't heed my warning and cheated on my brother. Why shouldn't I throw you out onto the sidewalk right now and never speak to you again?"

Sherlock watched as Lestrade's adam's apple bobbed with the swallow of nervousness. "I apologized to John, and Mycroft and I worked things out, we talked and aired things out and things will be different now. I'm sorry Sherlock ok, you have every right to be angry but I AM sorry."

Sherlock sighed and released the man. "Just go Lestrade, I don't want to see you, nor does John."

Lestrade took a moment to straighten himself before nodding and leaving.

"Let's just get dressed and go John, I no longer want to be here."

John quietly followed Sherlock into the bedroom and they got dressed before moving to the street to hail a cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it things didn't go as planned Greg?" Mycroft's voice filtered through the phone line.

"No, John was there and looked like I was a complete monster. I apologized and he relaxed enough to let me in but he was still extremely cautious. Sherlock nearly beat me and tossed me onto the street but seemed to accept my apology even if he didn't say so. How did I fuck up so bad My? I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Repercussions of actions Greg. Things will eventually settle, John Watson is not one to hold grudges and my brother values you as a resource too much to truly let this affect anything but it will most definitely take time."

"I hope so My." Greg's voice was tired and defeated, the sound of a man who had lost so much in such a short time and had no idea about how to fix it.

"Greg, I promise things will work out."

"How can you be so sure all the time My?"

"Turn around."

Confused and slightly hesitant, Greg heard the line click signaling the call's end before turning around and meeting the cool blue eyes of Mycroft, arms open and waiting.

"My..." Greg whispered before moving into the arms of his lover, the press of soft lips against his draining all tension from his body as long fingers moved under his jacket.

"Greg, I've missed you so much. Please." Mycroft whispered into the salt and pepper hair of the man in his arms.

"Yes My, yes." Greg rasped before desperate hands clawed at the impeccable suit, slipping the jacket off of long arms and quickly making work of the waist coat, both being thrown onto the chair in his office.

A deep moan rumbled from Greg's throat as eager kisses and nips moved across his exposed throat, confident hands stripping him of his jacket and dress shirt before scratching down his chest.

"Please, My, yes." Greg whimpered, hands fumbling with the belt of Mycroft's trousers.

The loud crack of leather being rapidly pulled through belt loops echoed in the room before the belt hit the chair and Greg's hands moved to rapidly undoing the buttons on Mycroft's dress shirt. Mycroft's mouth was everywhere, from Greg's ears where he gently nipped and licked, to across his stubbled jaw, down the thick column of his neck, across his collarbone where that capable tongue so often used for formal affairs was being absolutely sinful in its proceedings. Rough growls escaped his throat as Greg trembled with need under his ministrations, hand moving to cup the firm arse of his lover and pull him tight against him, erections grinding together through trousers.

"Take off your trousers, socks, shoes and pants, clear the desk and bend over." Mycroft rasped, the smooth and almost elegant sound of his voice long gone, instead being replaced with pure lust, need, and want.

"God yes." Greg rumbled before quickly following orders.

Mycroft finished divesting himself of his own clothes, thick erection bobbing in the air as he moved to roll a condom onto himself and get the small packet of lube he had in his jacket pocket.

"Oh Greg, my Greg, so beautiful, so perfect." Mycroft whispered as he moved behind the man bent over the desk who was shaking with arousal.

Skilled fingers moved over his skin raising goosebumps as he placed soft kisses across the expanse of Greg's back. Mycroft opened the packet of lube and squeezed some into his hand before setting it down and warming the viscous liquid. One long finger began gently circling Greg's tight hole urging the muscles to relax as his heavy pants and soft whimpers floated through the now humid air of the small office.

"Please My, I need it." Greg begged before a slick finger pressed into him and a guttural moan ripped through the air.

Mycroft moved his finger and searched for the bump that would cause Greg to fall apart further and after a few seconds of searching he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and needy whimpers.

"More, please, more." Greg's voice oozed with need and desperation before Mycroft removed his finger and re-entered with two, immediately finding his prostate before continuing to ready his hole.

As the muscles stretched and opened Mycroft finally moved so three fingers were thrusting in and out of Greg, the man falling apart slowly under his skilled fingers.

"Now, god, please My, now. I need it, need you."

Mycroft pulled his fingers out and liberally applied lube to his near painful erection before grabbing Greg's hips and slowly sliding into him, pausing for the man to adjust before pulling out and sliding back in again.

"Feel so good, please, more, faster, harder." Greg moaned as Mycroft's thick shaft continued to thrust into his tight heat.

Smiling at the desperation of the man below him Mycroft gripped Greg's hips harder and began a brutal pace, slamming into his prostate with every hard thrust.

"Oh god,, yes, don't stop. Please, please. Mycroft! Yes! I'm so close, please, need you, don't stop, don't ever stop. So good."

"You're mine Greg. Say it. Say you're mine and no one else's. Mine. Mine. Mine."

"I'm yours! No one else's, just yours My."

Greg moved to reach for his leaking cock but his hand was slapped out of the way as Mycroft's long fingers wrapped around him and began pumping in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Greg cried out and hot streams of cum splashed across the front of his desk, Mycroft soon following as his body tensed and shook as his own orgasm overtook him.

"My, that was....wow."

"Mm." Mycroft hummed as he slowly pulled out and tied the condom before tossing it in the trash.

"Come Greg, let's get you cleaned up and we'll go to my flat for dinner."

"Ok."

"And Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Greg smiled and blushed. "I love you too My. It's good to have you back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John unlocked the door to his room and moved into the small space, opening the curtains and stripping off his clothes from the day before.

"You can sit luv, I'll just be a minute."

Sherlock nodded and sat on the bed so he could see everything in the room, from the hospital corners of the surface he was sitting on to the meticulously organized desk and almost barren walls.

"Alright, I'm ready." John said moving towards Sherlock and wrapping his arms around his neck, standing between his long legs.

Almost of their own volition, Sherlock's hands moved and rested on John's hips. "Why don't you stay with me this weekend, you can pack a back and bring it to my flat. If you want that is."

"Yeah, I'd like that." John smiled shyly and kissed Sherlock before packing a small dufflebag with necessary toiletries and clothes for the weekend and when he thought Sherlock wasn't looking he slipped the condoms and lube he had bought several days prior into a small pocket on the side.

"Alright, let's go."

Sherlock nodded and they both moved out to the street.

They got lunch at a small Indian restaurant around the corner from St. Bart's and then headed back to Sherlock's to drop John's bag off before taking another cab to Java Hut.

"So, I'll see you tonight yeah? You can just come here around closing time and then we can all go to Sally's."

"Of course. I'll see you tonight John." Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's lips and then moved towards the exit.

"And Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

John blushed. "I love you."

Sherlock smirked and couldn't help but feel his heart leap. "I love you too John."

With that Sherlock left for his flat and John moved behind the counter to grab an apron and begin his shift.

"What was that I heard? Did you just say I love you?" Sally's voice cut through John's day dreaming as he wiped down the counters.

A blush spread across John's face and met his ears. "Maybe."

Sally squeed. "Details Johnny! What happened? Are you guys a thing now? Do you think you're moving too fast? Oh this is so exciting!"

John laughed and didn't mind talking about himself now, he had something worthy of talking about. "Well, I was going to ask him to be exclusive tonight, but he beat me to it yesterday when he came in at closing. Last night I ended up at his flat after the pub and told him I loved him before I fell asleep but I was pissed and didn't think about it and when I woke up he was in bed with me and told me he loved me too. Maybe to some people we're moving too fast but I feel like I've been with him forever, like we were made for each other, I couldn't imagine things any other way. I'm actually staying at his flat for the weekend."

"Johnny! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to really meet him tonight! I'm making chicken alfredo, is that alright?"

"Should be fine, he likes Italian."

Sally smiled and hugged John before moving to re-stock things. Shift passed quickly as it was a Friday and John couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the crazy events of the past week and smile to himself. By the time closing came around Sherlock had already come in and was seated at the counter watching as John and Sally closed the register before they all got into a cab and headed to Sally's flat.

John smiled eagerly and intertwined his fingers with Sherlock as they moved up the stairs and waited while Sally unlocked the door to her flat. The trio moved into the space and Sally turned on the lights, moving into the kitchen, Sherlock standing just inside the doorway absorbing everything, John watching the flicker of his swirling blue green eyes as they took it all in.

"It's not much, but it's home. Make yourself comfortable. Chicken alfredo on the menu tonight, that alright with you Sherlock?"

Sherlock continued to look around until John nudged him with his elbow. "Hm?"

"Sally asked you a question. She's making chicken alfredo is that alright with you?"

"Oh. Yes, that's fine Sally."

"Good. John I'm grabbing you a beer, Sherlock do you want one? If not I have tea and I think some bottled water."

"A beer is fine."

The sound of a fridge opening and closing was heard followed by the familiar pop of bottles opening before Sally re-appeared in the living room with three beers in hand.

"Alright boys, cheers to a great night and a lovely couple."

John's face was adorned with an ear to ear smile while Sherlock's was void of emotion as all three bottles clinked and they took sips of the cold liquid.

"Alright, I'm gonna go start dinner and I'll be back. Johnny, why don't you pick out the movie tonight, Sherlock can help."

John watched as Sally left the room before turning to his boyfriend and furrowing his brows. "Sherlock what's wrong? Why are you so...closed off and serious. Do you not want to be here?"

Sherlock looked confused as he met John's eyes. "What? No, everything is fine John."

"Then why do you look devoid of any emotion? It almost looks painful for you to be here, I just wanted my two best friends to get along but it seems like you just want to go home."

The familiar tugs at his heart pinged in Sherlock's chest at the crestfallen look on John's face and the sadness in his stormy blue eyes. "John, I am in no way upset. I don't think you understand that I'm normally like this."

John looked almost hurt with Sherlock's explanation.

"I can...try to be like you see me when we are alone." Sherlock mumbled.

"Really? Great! You're amazing Sherlock, absolutely perfect." The smile on John's face lit up the room and Sherlock mused to himself that that look alone was enough reason for him to try to be more friendly.

"Of course John." Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John's lips.  "Shall we search for a movie then?"

John curled up against Sherlock and sipped his beer. "Yeah, did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really, I don't normally watch telly or movies so you can choose whatever you think you and Sally would enjoy and I'll just be happy that you're with me."

"Alright I'm just gonna flip through on demand then."

Sally walked into the room and plopped down on the armchair near the couch. "So, pick anything boys?"

"Was just beginning now but I was thinking maybe 'The Cave?' It's from a few years ago but it's really good."

"Aw Johnny, another action movie? Can't we watch something a little more I don't know...romantic? Or at least funny. Romantic comedy! Let's watch a romantic comedy! I heard P.S. I love you was brilliant, and it has Gerard Butler in it and he's smoking hot."

Sherlock snorted laughter and took a sip of his beer.

"Sure I guess, I did pick last week's movie, it's only fair. It doesn't sound too bad." John flipped down to the movie in question and hit play.

After a few minutes of the movie John had to pause it for Sally to go back into the kitchen and work on dinner.

"Mm, now that we're alone for at least ten minutes, can you think of anything we might do to entertain ourselves?"

Sherlock smiled and turned so he could pull John onto his lap. "I think I know of a few things." He whispered before pressing their lips together, hands settling on John's hips as their mouths moved against each other, tongues sliding against each other.

After a few minutes of lazy snogging John pulled back and leaned his forehead against Sherlock's. "I love you."

Sherlock let out a whine of protest at John's mouth leaving his own but a gentleness graced his features at what he said. "I love you too John."

"Alright boys! Come get your plates!" Sally's voice cut through the quiet moment and both men moved into the kitchen to get their dinner before all three of them moved back into the living room to continue with the movie.

Sherlock ate half of his plate then moved the food around so it looked like he ate more and once John and Sally were done the movie was paused once again as plates were cleared and put into the sink and another round of beers were brought in. Sherlock pulled John against his chest and let his mind wander as the movie played in the background.

"Sherlock. Hey, Sherlock, luv, are you in there?"

Sherlock focused his eyes and came out of his mind palace to be met with John's soft gaze. "Oh, yes, sorry, was in my mind palace."

"How long have you been in there?"

"Since after we ate."

John sighed but was still smiling. "Of course you were. Ready to go home?"

Sherlock nodded and kissed John's head before standing. "Alright Sally, I'm gonna get him home and wash off the smell of coffee from myself."

Sally laughed and stood up as they all moved towards the door. "It was good to meet you Sherlock, treat Johnny right or you'll have to deal with me." Sally winked and continued. "I'll see you at work Johnny, have a nice night, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I won't. Night Sally!"

John felt Sherlock's arm wrap around his waist as they moved outside to hail a cab to Baker Street. The ride back was quick, John cuddling into Sherlock's side and pressing soft kisses to his neck and jaw line the entire trip. Once they arrived Sherlock paid the fare and they moved into the flat, hanging up jackets and slipping out of shoes in the living room.

"It's still early, can I put on some music? We can cuddle on the couch or something."

"Of course John. Maybe we can continue what I started earlier and what was picked up in the cab hm?" Sherlock had moved behind John again and was pressing kisses to his neck as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

John plugged the ipod in that sat next to the speakers and hit play, the beginning notes of 'The Wolf' by Miniature Tigers floating through the flat.

John turned in Sherlock's arms and smiled. "Now where were we?"

Eager mouths pressed together as Sherlock walked backwards, pulling John into his lap as he sat on the couch, kiss never breaking. Low moans rumbled in their chests as tongues slid against each other, tasting and exploring and claiming each other's mouths. Sherlock pulled back and began nuzzling John's neck, hot open mouth kisses trailing across the expanse of tanned skin before a probing tongue flicked out and traced the shell of his ear, teeth scraping against the lobe before being tugged between them. John's hands moved to Sherlock's shirt and started undoing buttons as he felt hands pulling his own shirt up and over his head. They met again in a more heated and desperate kiss, the air crackling with the electricity of it as hands roamed over expanses of chest and soft moans were panted into open mouths.

John moved and placed a kiss behind Sherlock's ear. "Bedroom, now. I need to feel you in me, please Sherlock."  

A deep moan rumbled through Sherlock's chest. "God yes." Both men stood up and the sounds of 'Dreaming of you' by The Coral came through the speakers.

Sherlock grabbed John's hips and crashed their lips together. As they moved backwards through the hall leading to his bedroom eager hands fumbled with belts and both men were stumbling as they divested each other of trousers and pants. John felt his knees connect with the soft edge of the mattress and he felt himself be pushed down onto it.

"Mm, Sherlock my bag, the pocket on the side. Lube and condoms."

Sherlock smirked, eyes dark and clouded with lust. "My John, always thinking ahead."

John blushed and watched as the items were retrieved and set on the bed side table before Sherlock crawled onto the bed and their lips came together again.

Hot lips once again met skin as Sherlock pressed hot kisses across John's jaw and down his neck, stopping to nip at his collarbone before slowly moving across his chest. John's hands tangled in Sherlock's curls and Sherlock's clung to John's hips as their erections ground into each other. John gasped as Sherlock's lips closed around his nipple, gently sucking and scraping his teeth across the hardened nub before moving to the other.

"Jawn." Sherlock whimpered as he continued to rut against the man beneath him.

The distant sounds of the ipod still pumping out music filtered through the room as 'Percussion Gun' by White Rabbits began playing.

John yanked Sherlock up and crashed their mouths together, desperately grinding up against him as his tongue plundered his mouth. Long fingers wrapped around both of their erections and pumped a few times before Sherlock pulled away and reached for the bottle of lube. Soft kisses were peppered across John's chest and down his stomach, taking time to nip at his hip bones and inner thighs Sherlock moved down his body, settling between strong, tanned legs. John brought his legs up to give Sherlock easier access and heard the bottle open before a probing digit circled his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Oh God yes." John whimpered before feeling a finger press into his tight hole.

Sherlock moved his finger in and out of John, slowly at first trying to find the small bump that would make John come apart; the loud keening he heard from above him told him he had found it. A second finger pushed into John's arse and every thrust bumped his prostate as Sherlock's fingers worked him open.

"More Sherlock please, I'm ready, I need you now."

"Shhh, relax John."

Sherlock removed his fingers before pushing three in and hearing John whimper and moan, writhing and needy under his ministrations. Tight muscles loosened and Sherlock placed a kiss against John's thigh before sitting up and tearing open a foil packet, rolling the condom onto his straining erection and slicking it with lube.

"Ready my love?" He rasped out, his deep baritone a lower register than normal and almost gravelly.

"Please, yes, Sherlock."

Wrapping his fingers around his cock Sherlock lined himself up with John's hole and pushed in, head moving past the first ring of muscle before continuing until his hips bumped against John's arse.

"Oh _Jawn._ You're so tight, you're perfect."

Sherlock waited a beat for John to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in slowly. He began moving in and out slowly, finding the right angle to hit John's prostate and finding success when a loud keening noise ripped from his chest. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist and pulled him down for a needy kiss. Sherlock pressed his face into John's neck, his name a mantra on his lips as he picked up his pace, thrusts fast and hard, slamming into John's prostate over and over.

"Sherlock I'm so close, please, God, please don't ever fucking stop." John sounded near tears and ended on a breathy whimper.

Sherlock moved up to watch John's face as his hand wrapped around his erection, pumping to match his thrusts.

"Oh God, I'm going to...Sherlock I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna....SHERLOCK!" A loud moan tore through the room as ribbon after ribbon of cum poured out of John's cock.

One, two, three more thrusts and Sherlock spilled himself inside of John, a deep growl being pulled from him as his body stiffened. Chest heaving and entirely spent Sherlock collapsed next to John and tossed the used condom in the bin next to the bed.

"Wow."

Sherlock chuckled. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

John turned to press a kiss to Sherlock's temple, sweaty curls clinging to his face. "If you consider having the most mind blowing orgasm of my life then yes, I definitely enjoyed that. Now, how about we get a shower and clean ourselves up then sleep. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Sherlock gave John a quick peck and the both moved to the bathroom.

Both men showered quickly and fell sated and completely drained into the large bed, curling up against each other and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

 


	12. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, I've had a lot going on and have been pretty obsessively watching Supernatural. I've gone through a season a day the past 3 days so there was a delay and I've been trying to see where I wanted to take these crazy kids and I finally think I know where. So here it is! Chapter 12! Short chapter but I think you'll like where it's going. Enjoy the calm fluff and smut before the storm of angst and drama my babies. Read and review please =)

Over the next week days passed by uneventfully with John going to work and classes and Sherlock taking his time outside of them. Sherlock and John spent the next Friday with Sally again all cramped into her tiny flat eating takeout and watching a documentary on bees that Sherlock suggested. After taking their leave John and Sherlock took a cab back to John's dorm so he could pack more clothes to bring to Sherlock's.

"Sherlock, cut it out."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed up his neck. "Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about John."

"I'm never going to pack for the weekend if you keep doing that luv." John turned in Sherlock's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't, just come back to my place...and not leave. I can have a moving truck sent over tomorrow to bring your things John. Please."

"Sherlock...are you...are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Move in with me John, please. I don't want to wake up alone again, I want to have you in my arms when you sleep even when I don't, just watch you look peaceful. Come with me John."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, yes, yes I'll move in, definitely yes."

Sherlock smiled and picked John up, swinging him around and kissing him over and over. "God I love you John."

"I love you too Sherlock, so much."

"Bed, now." Sherlock growled, putting John back on his feet, slapping his ass as he walked away.

John moved towards the bed in the corner, stripping as he went. The sounds of 'Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss' by the Bloodhound Gang filled the room as Sherlock began stripping and stalking towards the bed. John watched as Sherlock slowly took off his clothes, teasing and moving like he'd been doing it his entire life.

"Sherlock just fuck me, please. I need you." John whined when Sherlock was left in just his tight black pants.

John grabbed lube and a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand and felt the bed dip as his lover crawled onto him.

"Flip over John." He purred into John's ear, the breathy moan that left his lips causing Sherlock's cock to twitch in anticipation.

Long fingers traced down John's spine before the sound of a cap opening met his ears and slick digits entered him.

"Oh God, Sherlock yes."

Sherlock's dexterous fingers moved in and out of John scissoring him open before adding a third, John's body writhing underneath him and a string of expletives, whimpers, moans and growls being torn from his throat.

"Sherlock now, please, I'm ready." John sobbed.

The thumping of the Bloodhound Gang filtered out as the familiar guitar of 'Heat of the Moment' by  Asia pumped through the speakers of John's laptop.

Steady hands grabbed John's hips as he slowly slid his thick erection into his arse.

"John you feel so good, so bloody good."

John whimpered and pushed back further onto Sherlock's erection. "Move, please."

Sherlock pulled back and thrust back into John, the loud keening letting him know he hit his prostate. Hot lips and the scrape of teeth met John's back as long fingers dug into his hips as Sherlock slammed into him over and over.

"Sherlock  don't stop, don't ever stop, so close."

Sherlock leaned back onto his heels and wrapped an arm around John's waist pulling him so he was sitting in his lap, Sherlock's cock sliding deeper into his arse.

"I love you John, so much." Sherlock panted as he began shallow thrusts into John, one long arm reaching around to pump his straining erection.

A guttural moan tore from John's throat as ribbon upon ribbon of cum poured from his cock, Sherlock's lazy thrusts continuing as he worked them both through their orgasms. Both men collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

"God Sherlock, that was....wow."

"Mmm." Sherlock mumbled and placed a kiss to John's temple, pulling him close so his head rested on his chest.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just got a new job and worked two 8 hour shifts in a row and then a 10 hour shift and I'm a sales associate in the footwear department at a sports store so I am on my feet all day fitting shoes and stuff so I've just been exhausted and as soon as I get home I've been crashing and just haven't had time to write. Here's the next chapter though. I felt that's a good place to leave off and will update again this week because I have Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday off so I can write. I took suggestions to heart and tried to include some more. Hope you like it! Read and review please it keeps me going!

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm? Whazzit?" Sherlock mumbled into John's hair as they lay sprawled across the small single bed in John's dorm room.

"I need to get down to my resident director and tell them I'm moving out and hand in my key and get a final room check tomorrow morning so we should just stay here tonight, you can help me box things up and tomorrow I can see if Sally will come over to help move things into the truck."

"John my brother is practically the British government I've already texted him and everything is taken care of. If you must _insist_ that you pack your things instead of the movers then fine, we will pack all of your belongings. I don't care if Sally is here or not but we have paid movers to put the boxes onto the truck and bring them into my...our, flat."

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's chest before looking up at him. "You're perfect you know that?"

"Of course. Now, if we're going to do this we need to shower and put clothes on so we don't mentally scar people when we pick up boxes."

John laughed and nodded and both men got up and headed towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After scrounging through the dorms and the mailroom enough boxes were collected to pack all of John's belongings.

Sherlock was brushed aside by John and told to just sit on the bed after it came to light that his idea of 'packing' was unceremoniously stuffing everything he could find into boxes without any rhyme or reason.

"Alright Sherlock, I just have to pack my clothes and then everything will be done, can you help me with this at least? I can do the things in my closet and fold them, if you could just CAREFULLY put the already folded clothes from my drawers into some boxes that'd be great, they're already labeled with what should be in them."

"Fine." Sherlock sighed and stood from the bed, stalking towards John's dresser and putting jeans and pajamas in the meticulously labeled boxes John had set about the room.

Sherlock quickly worked through the drawers as most of John's clothes were hung in the closet but once he worked his way to the bottom of John's underwear drawer he paused.

"Oh John, why didn't you tell me about these?"

"Sherlock what are you talking..." John paused wide eyed when he saw what Sherlock was holding.

In his boyfriend's hands were the white trimmed red pants Sally had bought him.

"Did you think you could keep something like this from me?" Sherlock's voice was a low growl as he moved towards John, looking much more a predatory big cat than a man.

John swallowed hard and stepped back, body meeting the closet door as Sherlock's tall frame crowded his space.

"Do you know how sexy you must look in these John? How _delectable_ you must look?" The words rolled off of  Sherlock's tongue in a near purr as his head bent down to lick and nip at John's ear.

"God Sherlock, please." John squirmed and whimpered, already feeling his cock hardening in interest.

"Oh no, you kept this from me, you get nothing now, you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for this lovely surprise. Now finish packing your closet, you get grumpy when you don't sleep well and it's getting late, early day tomorrow and all." Sherlock moved back towards the bed and plopped down, spreading out his long limbs and steepling his fingers under his chin.

John's breath was still coming harder than normal and he had to take a moment to calm himself down before finishing folding and putting away all of his shirts, jackets and jumpers.

After piling all of the boxes in the corner John stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed with Sherlock and promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was woken at eight the next morning with the heated press of soft lips against his throat and long fingers caressing his sides.

"Mmm, good morning." John kissed the top of Sherlock's head and settled a firm palm on his back.

"Good morning John. Sally's just outside, she brought coffee. The movers will be here in an hour, I wanted to give you time to get dressed and wake up."

"But I'm comfy." John pouted as Sherlock crawled off of him and stood at the side of the bed.

"Well you'll be much more comfortable in a few hours when you're move in with me and we can do whatever we please. So get up, come on."

John grumbled but got out of bed and moved to the boxes of clothes. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute let me just put clothes on ok?"

Sherlock huffed. "Fine, do hurry though, Sally wants to take us to breakfast and I don't want to be late for when the movers arrive." Sherlock moved out of the room and down to the street to meet Sally.

' _Now what could I wear to torture my boyfriend?'_ John mused to himself before rifling through the boxes. ' _Oh this is perfect.'_ John stumbled upon the small box that had sat dormant in the back of his closet all semester from the Halloween party Sally had dragged him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Sally."

"So, Sherlock?"

"I was just wondering, erm....what does John say...about me, you know when you guys are alone?"

Sally laughed and just shook her head. "You have to realize the bloke's in love with you right?"

"Well, yes of course, we've exchanged the words after all."

"Well yeah, but I mean he's head over heels, wants to spend forever with you in love. Don't tell Johnny I told you this but, I was talking with him the other day at work and he said he thinks you're the one. He said he hoped that one day in the future you two would get married and that he'd be in the army as a doctor and you could use your brilliance to consult for Scotland Yard or at least help people, solve crimes, use your deduction skills for something 'brilliant and amazing like him' as he put it. Oh and he says you're the best shag of his life."

Sherlock turned a pretty shade of pink at what Sally was revealing and a deep shade of red when sex was brought up. "Thank you Sally."

"Speaking of John..." Sally's eyes widened as the man in question strolled out the dormitory doors.

"Oh John there you-" Sherlock's mouth went dry and all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his groin.

John stood in front of them, low cut, skin tight white tank top, white canvas shoes and a pair of cut off skinny jeans that fell just above his knees that hugged him in all the right ways leaving nothing to the imagination as the heavy bulge pressing against the zip so fondly demonstrated. Sherlock tried to swallow as John moved closer, tanned limbs moving closer, the hair on his legs and arms looking golden in the sun and the firm muscles from rugby and football rippling just under the skin.

"Hey guys, ready for breakfast?"

"Damn Johnny! You look fucking hot!" Sally voiced as she took in John's appearance.

"Haha, thank you, thought I'd try them on again after re-discovering them in the back of my closet. And what do you think Sherlock? Like what you see?" The last words were let out in a rough growl as John stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"Oh God yes." Sherlock stepped forward and tried to close the gap between them and push John against the wall, wanting nothing more than to devour John right that second, but he was stopped by a strong hand pressing against his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah, we have to go to breakfast remember? Don't want to be late for the movers. Come on, off we go."

Sally snickered at the look of complete disbelief that crossed Sherlock's face before he straightened his features and followed after the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the small diner was miserable for Sherlock, always having to stay a step or two behind Sally and  John so they could all remain on the sidewalk, his boyfriend's tight ass clearly outlined in his shorts doing nothing to calm the partial Sherlock was sporting.

Once they slid into the booth, John next to Sally and Sherlock sitting across from them, Sherlock was able to take a deep breath and calm  himself a bit.

A pretty woman no older than 25 walked to their table and placed down three sets of silverware and three menus down.

"I'm amber and I'll be your waitress this morning, can I start you off with anything to drink?" She focused her attention on Sherlock and batted her eyelashes, the man too absorbed with John to notice.

John cleared his throat. "I'll take an orange juice thanks."

Sally stiffled a laugh at the woman's clear fawning over Sherlock. "Apple juice would be great, thanks."

"And what about you sweetheart?" The woman purred and turned to fully face Sherlock.

Sherlock tore his gaze away from John to quickly look up at the woman. "Hm? Oh. Coffee, black, two sugars."

The woman was a bit caught off guard at his sudden response and her eyebrows knit together when Sherlock immediately moved his gaze back to John.

"Alright, it'll all be right out, I'll give you some time to look over your menus. I'll make your coffee myself sugar." Amber winked at Sherlock and sauntered away from the table.

 

"And on that note, I gotta go to the loo, I'll be right back." Sally laughed and slipped out of the booth and walked away.

John casually flipped through his menu. "Hm, I'm thinking eggs and bacon with an extra side of toast and jam."

"John."

John looked up innocently and blinked at his boyfriend. "Yes Sherlock?"

"Are you wearing pants?"

John smiled mischievously. "Nope."

A pained groan rumbled in Sherlock's chest. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"After last night's little scene over my red pants of course, you deserve it."

"You're an evil man John Watson."

John smiled and continued looking through his menu as Sally returned.

A few minutes later Amber re-appeared and placed their drinks down, making sure to let her hand 'accidentally' brush Sherlock as she handed him his coffee.

"So, are you all ready to order?"

Sally was the first to speak. "I'll have the blueberry pancakes please."

"I'll take two eggs over easy with bacon and home fries and could I get an extra side of toast with that? All the toast white please."

"And what about you handsome?" The waitress purred at Sherlock.

"Nothing."

John sighed. "Sherlock, please eat something."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but complied. "Scrambled eggs with ham and cheese in them and white toast."

Amber gathered the menus. "Alright, that'll all be done shortly. Let me know if you need anything else. Anything at all." She flashed a flirty smile in Sherlock's direction.

John clenched his fists and turned stormy blue eyes on the woman. "Listen, I know you didn't know, but he's taken, so if you could stop forcing yourself on him, who is clearly NOT interested, that'd be great thanks."

Amber's mouth fell open and she mumbled something under her breath before awkwardly walking away.

"Woah, Johnny that was a bit intense. Coulda gone a bit easier on the girl I mean your boyfriend DOES look like he just walked off the cover of GQ, can't fault her for looking."

"It was more than that Sally and you know it, she was ready to crawl into his lap for Christ's sake."

Sally just shrugged and drank her juice.

"John?"

John was still agitated from the woman hanging all over his boyfriend but replied. "Yes, what is it Sherlock?"

"Once we finish moving in boxes I'm going to throw you down on the living room floor and fuck you until you can't walk straight." Sherlock responded in a monotone stream of words.

Sally nearly choked and looked up wide-eyed at Sherlock and looked between the two. John felt his shorts become a bit too tight and swallowed nervously, face a deep red.

John let out a choked response, voice shaky and breathy, his words a near whimper. "Sherlock, you um, you can't say thing like that in public. Well, you can, but you shouldn't do it so everyone can hear you."

"Why not John? I know you liked it."

Sally finally found her voice and spoke up. "Alright, alright, enough. Sherlock it  makes people uncomfortable, so, please can we not talk about your sexual exploits, future or otherwise?"

Sherlock sighed and slumped into the bench. "Fine."

Sally and John chatted until Amber brought the food over, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone at the table, scurrying away as fast as possible once it was placed.

"Mm, this is delicious. Good find Sally!" John continued shoveling the fresh food into his mouth.

Sally ate relatively quickly knowing they were on a time restriction and Sherlock ate half of his plate before pushing it aside. Sherlock waived a hand to motion Amber over.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like the check please, if you could you hurry that'd be lovely dear and I'd really appreciate it, thanks." Sherlock put on a false smile and rested his hand on her forearm, charm oozing out of his every pore.

"Ah yeah, absolutely, of course, let me um, let me go get it." The waitress blushed and stuttered, nearly tripping over her own feet as she moved to get the check for them.

John felt the familiar scratching of the jealousy that flowed through him at Sherlock's interaction with the waitress. He knew that Sherlock was putting on an act but he also knew the woman was quite attractive and that only fueled the monster in him.

Sherlock stood and stretched, smiling at the girl as she returned, blush still lingering on her cheeks, more prominent after seeing the way Sherlock's suit hugged his body. Sherlock handed the check to Sally and once she placed enough to cover the bill into it he took it and handed it to the waitress.

' _Oh watch me John, just you wait. I don't think I'll be the one doing the giving later on if things go as planned.'_ Sherlock thought to himself.

"Have a nice day everyone." The waitress mumbled before going to turn away.

Sherlock grabbed Amber's arm and spun her back around. "Thank you SO much for the lovely service, it was excellent."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, one long hand moving to fall on her waist while the other remained on her arm. After a lingering look he pulled his hands away and turned to smile at John and Sally.

"Ready to go? We must be quick the movers will be there any moment."

John felt his blood boil and his vision go white at the site of his boyfriend, HIS kissing someone else, even if it was just a waitress on the cheek and he was gay. The dizziness from the sudden onslaught of jealous rage caused him to sway a bit when he stood but he quickly gathered himself and followed Sherlock out of the diner as he hailed a cab.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. The jealousy game continues because I enjoy it. Read and review!

The trio pulled up to John's dorm and after paying exited the cab to greet the movers who waited outside.

"Hi there! I'm John. I live just on the first floor thankfully so if you want to follow me I can show you my room and we can start bringing things out to the truck."

The tall man in his late twenties smiled at John and shook his hand, taking time to drink in the blonde's appearance. "Nice to meet you John I'm Mark. Lead the way, definitely don't mind following you."

John blushed and laughed and completely ignored the loathing Sherlock directed at the man as they all walked to John's room.

"Ok, so everything is already packed, there's only two boxes of breakable things and I'll grab those, so if you want to start taking the other boxes out we can probably get everything out in just a few trips."

"Great, we'll just start loading everything." Mark smiled and moved to grab a few of the smaller boxes while his fellow mover grabbed some of the boxes of school things.

"Alright Johnny, looks like you've got this taken care of and Sherlock seemed like he wanted to have some alone time later" Sally winked before continuing. "So I'm gonna go ahead and take off but next weekend we're all going to the club and we'd love for you to come."

"That'd be great Sally! So long as it's not the same as last time."

"Oh hell no, never going to that place again. Text me later! Good luck with the move boys!" Sally smiled and hugged both men before leaving.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?"

"Stop flirting with the movers you're giving him the impression he has a chance and he almost put his hands on you. If I watch his eyes rake over you one more time I'm going to put his head through the wall."

"Oh and what you did in the diner was ok? Sherlock you KISSED that girl."

"On the cheek John! And you know what I did was an act, it was a WOMAN, and I'm GAY!  This is another man and you actually find him attractive."

"Sherlock. I love you, I'm moving in with you, I'm not going to run off with some random bloke ok, I just wanted a bit of payback for what you were doing. Now help me take one of these boxes out so my things don't get ruined will you?"

Sherlock grumbled but helped take a box out. After a few trips everything John owned was in the mover's van.

"Alright luv, I have to go check out and sign some papers so you go ahead with the movers and tell them where to put things when they bring them up and I'll be over shortly to unpack."

"But John."

"No buts Sherlock, come on, go ahead and it'll make it so I'm moved in faster. I'll see you soon."

John kissed Sherlock on the lips and then moved back into the building to see his Resident Director while Sherlock stomped to the moving van and gave them directions to his flat.

The ride to Sherlock's flat passed relatively quietly with Sherlock texting John until Mark spoke up. "So, is your friend single mate? I wouldn't mind helping him move onto my dick hahaha. Bloke's got a tight little ass and that mouth...damn he's hot."

"Stop the van."

"Um, alright..." Mark put the blinker on and pulled the moving truck over.

Sherlock proceeded to get out of the van and pulled Mark out of it.

"Let me inform you of something _Mark_ " Sherlock spit the name contemptuously. "John is mine. You will not talk to him, you will not look at him, you will not even think of him do you understand me?"

"Sure....relax man he came onto _me._ "

"Shut your idiotic mouth, get back into the van and drive to the address I gave you. There you will remove the boxes, silently bring them into the flat, leave them in the living room and then you will drive away and never look back. Now GO." Sherlock growled and shoved Mark towards the truck before hailing a cab.

By the time John arrived all of the boxes were moved into the flat, all of his clothes boxes moved into their bedroom and his toiletries in the bathroom.

"Sherlock?"

"In the bedroom."

John swallowed nervously and moved towards their room, gently pressing the door open.

"Sherlock?"

John stopped short at the site in front of him. A very hard and very naked Sherlock lay on the bed, long limbs spread out looking for all the world like he belonged in that position.

"Problem John?" Sherlock purred, turning on his side to look at his boyfriend.

"Of course not. Let me just grab something really quick."

John moved back into the living room to one of the miscellaneous boxes that was left in there and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for: fuzzy handcuffs. They had been a gag gift from Sally when she found out he was gay but now he may have a use for them. John smiled to himself and moved back into the bedroom, cuffs securely tucked into his back pocket.

"Mm, I thought you had forgotten about me." Sherlock was lazily stroking his erection, one long arm draped above his head.

"How could I forget about my gorgeous boyfriend in our bed naked and hard for me?"

Moving to the ipod dock John put on 'Hot Fire' by The Crash Kings before stripping so he was just wearing his jeans and climbing over Sherlock, one hand securing the long pale arm to the headboard while the other clicked the cuffs to it before quickly grabbing Sherlock's other arm and securing it so his arms were securely fastened above him to the headboard.

"John? What the hell?"

"What, do you not like it? I think you do Sherlock, your cock is dripping for me. I like you like this, you're so very pretty all spread open for me." John growled as he straddled his boyfriend, hands running over the pale expanse of Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock whimpered and bucked into John, erection leaking and begging to be touched.

"Tell me Sherlock, tell me what you want, tell me you like it." John was growling rough and commanding into Sherlock's ear, hands firmly securing the lanky man's hips to the bed.

"God I like it, I like it so much, being at your mercy John, spread open for you to do with what you please. I want you, all of you, your mouth, your hands, your cock, your body, all of it. Please, touch me." Sherlock whimpered and tried to thrust his hips up but was held fast by John's strong hands.

"Mmm, I'll admit, I was almost aflame with jealous rage earlier today Sherlock, watching your hands on that waitress, even knowing it was fake all I could think of was throwing you down on the table right there and claiming you as my own, marking you, showing them all you were _MINE._ " John dangerously growled out the last word, nails scratching just enough to leave marks but not enough to hurt down his boyfriend's pale chest.

Sherlock whimpered and incoherently moaned out strings of gibberish.

"Shhh, I'm going to take care of you Sherlock, you're going to come undone and it's going to be all because of me. I'm going to claim you, show you that you're mine and no one else's luv. Just relax." John's voice was soothing against Sherlock's cheek before the firm lips pressed to his and he lost himself in the kiss.

Steady hands traced down Sherlock's sides as their mouths moved together, John's tongue tracing along his plump bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. The agonizingly slow press of kisses along his jawline and down his neck left what felt like a trail of pure fire as John took his time.

"John please, I need you now." Sherlock whimpered as John's mouth nipped at his clavicle, continuing the torturous pace.

"Shhh, not yet my love."

A hot tongue flicked out to circle the dusky pink of Sherlock's nipple, John greedily taking it into his mouth and sucking the hardened peak.

"Ahh! Yes! John!"

John smiled against Sherlock's chest, moving to repeat his ministrations with the other nipple before nipping and licking down his stomach, tongue swirling around his belly button. Tanned hands traced the inside of alabaster thighs, calloused fingers running gently down them causing goosebumps to rise. John shifted down the bed, moving to begin kissing the inside of Sherlock's ankles, making his way up lanky legs to quivering inner thighs where he licked and nipped. Needy hips thrust up trying to get friction where it was most needed but John ignored the straining erection that proudly jutted from his boyfriend's body and moved up to kiss Sherlock on the lips before moving off the bed.

"John? Where are you going?" Sherlock rasped out breathlessly.

John merely winked and slowly stripped out of his jeans and pants, making eye contact with Sherlock as he slowly stroked his erection.

"Please John."

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me John, I need you."

John climbed back onto the bed, stroking Sherlock's cock as he rifled in the bedside drawer for the lube and a condom. A confident hand moved down to spread Sherlock's legs, a finger finding its way to his entrance and circling, loosening the tight muscle.

"Ready Sherlock?" Sherlock could do nothing but nod and whimper as John pushed one finger into him to the knuckle.

John moved his finger in and out of Sherlock,  quickly finding his prostate and hitting it over and over before adding a second digit. Sherlock thrust up feebly trying to get more pressure inside of him and on his erection but John removed his hand from stroking and placed it on his hip to hold him before adding a slicked third finger into his tight heat.

"John please! I'm close, so close, I need it now!" Sherlock writhed against the bed and panted as John quickened his pace, mercilessly pounding three fingers against his prostate repeatedly.

Sherlock whined when John removed his fingers but it quickly turned into a loud moan as John's thick erection slowly filled him.

"God Sherlock, you feel so good, so amazing."

John leaned forward, letting long legs wrap around his waist before kissing Sherlock and beginning to rock into him. A few more thrusts and Sherlock keened louder than John had ever heard him and near sobbed.

"THERE. RIGHT THERE JOHN DON'T STOP PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

John growled and thrust harder and faster into Sherlock's tight hole, moving to lick and kiss his neck, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against his body so his erection rubbed against his abs.

"John!"

John thrust into Sherlock hard and felt his entire body stiffen as the man spilled all over John's stomach and his own chest, whimpers and moans being wrung from his mouth as he worked through his orgasm. John let out a throaty growl and thrust fast into Sherlock, rhythm nonexistent before biting down hard where Sherlock's neck met shoulder and coming hard into the man below him. John rolled to the side and got the key for the handcuffs, shaky hands moving to undo them and kissing Sherlock's wrists before curling against his side.

"John that was...."

"I know."

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, hand carding through the soft blonde hair and pulling him tighter against his side.

"Why don't we grab a quick shower and start unpacking my things so I can be officially moved into our flat sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?"

John blushed. "Do you not like that name?"

"No, no, it was just a first. I like it luv."

"Good." John smiled and kissed Sherlock's forehead before getting out of the bed and stretching, offering a hand to Sherlock and moving towards the bathroom.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I've only been working at my job a week and a half but I already got promoted to Senior Sales and got employee of the month, so I'm doing pretty well there, also got a second job and have been working crazy hours so I haven't had time to come back to this but at least I'm updating once a week like I said I would.   
> Here comes the drama and angst! It'll smooth itself out though, it always does. Strap yourselves in for the ride! Read and review my lovelies!

The boys spent the rest of the evening unpacking, finally finishing late that night and ordering Thai take out. They curled up in bed after some snogging on the couch and prepared to turn in for the night.

"Hey Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"I'm...nervous."

Sherlock sighed, exasperated with John not being specific. "You're going to have to be more specific John, really."

John rolled to face his boyfriend, face close to his chest, gently running his fingers along the smooth skin. "I don't know I just..." He huffed and rolled onto his back, hands on his stomach. "I start my new forensics section tomorrow, I don't know anyone in the class or even who the professor is."

"John you're more intelligent than those apes, you'll do fine. People tend to like you so that shouldn't be a worry, your friends will still be available as will I regardless so it's not something to let bother you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Of course. Now go to sleep, you have to be up early in the morning."

"Mkay. Love you."

"I love you too John."

John kissed Sherlock and curled up against him, falling asleep quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning John woke early and got ready for class while Sherlock worked on an experiment. Both men left together, only parting ways when John was outside of his new forensics classroom.

"You'll do fine John, if you feel uncomfortable just text me and I'll break you out. Now go ahead, best not be late on the first day."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Mm."

John smiled and as Sherlock turned away he grabbed his arm. "Hey."

"What? You're going to be late as am I."

John looked at the floor and blushed. "I love you."

"Oh come here." Sherlock smirked and pulled John into a tender kiss.

"I love you too, now go to class dear."

John smiled and watched Sherlock walk away before he moved into the large lecture hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had taken a seat in the back of the room by himself, easier to watch the flow of people come in, take in the faces, possibly register any faces he knew. A few students from his other classes who he didn't really know where in the class but no one he felt comfortable enough to approach.

John let out a resigned sigh and took out his mobile, sending a text to Sherlock would help ease his mind.

' _I miss you already. I don't know anyone this is awful. JW'_

As he slipped the mobile back into his pocket and startled as the familiar brown hair and matching brown cold eyes took the seat next to him.

"Um...can I help you?"

The boy's eyes danced mischeviously and John felt his skin crawl. "Oh yes, I've noticed you around, Lestrade told me you'd be moving into this class so I thought I'd say hullo."

The smooth Irish accent was less charming than creepy and John felt himself move away from the boy minutely. "Ah, hi. Listen, class is about to start so I'd like to be able to pay attention if you don't mind."

The odd boy smirked and took out his mobile, facing the front of the room but staring intently at the device, fingers flying over the keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class was slow but half way through John was saved by the vibration of a new message.

' _On my way. SH'_

John smiled and packed his things as quietly as he could, leaving early wouldn't be too bad because this class was behind on progress compared to Lestrade's. A minute had passed before the door swung open and Sherlock waltzed, all smooth baritone as he charmed the professor with his fake kindness. John began to stand but felt a strong hand grab his thigh and hold him in place and before he could turn to ask a question he felt himself be pulled onto a warm lap and chapped lips meet his own.

John faintly registered a few stifled giggles and gasps but what really got through the haze was the familiar stomping strides of Sherlock. The Irish boy grinded up into him and as he pulled away took his lip between his teeth and John couldn't help but whimper.

John was completely frozen, staring at the snide face of the boy before being torn away by Sherlock. Cold gray eyes stared at him and he felt himself shrink but followed his boyfriend out of the room and down the hall until they reached the same room they had stolen a secret kiss in what seemed like forever ago.

"What the hell was that John? You tell me that you're 'so bored' and it's awful and then I come in and you're playing tonsil hockey with James Moriarty of all people? After you moved in with me not even two days ago?" Sherlock's voice was sharp and cutting.

"Sherlock I..."

"No. You can stay with Sally until you decide what the hell you're doing."

Sherlock stared a few more seconds before storming out of the room leaving John alone and on the verge of tears in the empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had gone from school to work and told Sally what happened before they went to her place.

"He's such an ass! I'm so sorry Johnny. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Sally but I'm gonna go to him first thing tomorrow and talk to him. I already miss him."

"Alright, well tonight come out with me, Mike's taking the gang to that new club and we're all going."

"I really shouldn't..."

"Oh come on! Please Johnny?"

John sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes! I already have clothes picked out for you! Ugh this is gonna be so fun!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a taste of what's to come, I should have another post up within 24 hours to continue it. PLEASE review PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. It will determine how much I write in the next chapter because if I'm not motivated I won't write that much especially working so much. You guys really do keep me going on this. And as always, feel free to drop ideas that you want to see, I always try to incorporate them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! I'm so happy you guys reviewed so much. For future reference, the more reviews I get the faster I write, I get so busy that if it doesn't seem like it's going well with the story for people, I just put it on the back burner, but when people are excited about it, I also get excited and writing comes out quicker. So here it is, sorry for the suspense, I decided to not give you ANOTHER chapter of suspense and angst and to just start with it and then settle the confrontation in the same chapter because I love you all. Remember to review!!   
> PS: Another important music chapter, really if it has music, listen to it if you don't already know it I take forever to pick what songs to include because I match them to the mood I'm trying to set.

Sally put John in a pair of skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination along with a tight, low cut white tank top and high top converse sneakers. The duo took a cab to Mike's to meet up with he and Molly before they all walked the block to the club.

The line went quickly with Molly and Sally flashing smiles and cleavage at the bouncers and the group headed in. John's ears were immediately met with the loud thumping of bass and the flicker of strobe lights, he could already feel the sweat forming on his temples as the humid air began encompassing him, the slow grind of bodies against each other splayed out in front of him.

"Mike?" John shouted over the music.

"Yeah mate?"

"You took us to a GAY club?"

"Yeah! Seemed more fun and besides this night's all about you! Sorry your boyfriend's being such a complete wanker, have some fun!"

John rolled his eyes and followed Sally to the bar for a pint as Molly and Mike moved to the floor to dance.

"So how ya feelin Johnny?"

"Hot!" John shouted over the voices surrounding them and the music.

Sally laughed. "That happens! Have a few drinks and unwind then find a hottie to dance with!"

John shook his head and sipped at his cold beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few pints in John began flirting back with all of the guys who came up to him.  Sally had disappeared with some shirtless bloke dressed as a fire fighter and left John at the bar to be hit on constantly by pretty much every male in the joint.

"Hey!" John turned to see a tall, thin, black curly haired man with deep green eyes.

John decided to give the guy a chance, a little flirting and maybe dancing couldn't hurt anyone right? "Hey there."

"What's your name?"

"John! What's yours?"

"Luke! What's a cutie like you doing over here? Come dance with me!"

"Well I was with a friend but they disappeared. Sure, let's go."

John let himself be led to the center of the floor, getting a pat on the back and shy smile when he passed Molly and Mike dancing and snogging in the middle of the floor.

John let a few inches of space sit between himself and Luke as they danced to the music, the song being more of a jumping and moving song than a grinding one. The pair danced through the next few songs and Luke left to get them drinks after before they continued. Slowly the sounds of Skrillex faded out and the familiar beat of "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang pumped through the huge speakers.

John felt hot fingers close around his hips and pull him so Luke's body was pressed tightly against his back, groin grinding into his arse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in 221B Sherlock was pacing in front of the fireplace talking animatedly to the skull on the mantel.

"Ok, so I may have been quick to judge alright? I was just...I hate Moriarty! He's the ultimate piece of scum that doesn't deserve to be alive let alone touching MY John. Yes! Of course I saw that John didn't engage in any of it I just was upset and took it out on him. I did apologize! I texted him but he must not have his phone on. The flat already feels empty without him."

Sherlock felt the vibration of his phone and quickly opened it hoping for John.

' _RISE club, one block from Mike Stamford's apartment. Good luck little brother.MH'_

Sherlock scoffed at his brother's interference but quickly grabbed his coat and flew down the stairs to hail a cab.

"RISE club as fast as you can!"

' _Hopefully he forgives me.'_ Sherlock thought as he watched the cab speed away in the direction of John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John felt the growing bulge of Luke pressed against him and tried to avoid it and just dance because as mad as he was at Sherlock he still loved him and they were still dating. He felt Luke grab his hips harder and hold him while he began almost thrusting against him.

"Luke." Nothing in response.

"LUKE!"

"Yeah sexy?" He felt the calm tenor of the man in his ear.

"Can you let go?"

"Why? Are you not having fun?"

"I-"

John's sentence was cut short when he felt his body grow immediately cold, Luke's body being ripped from his own. He whipped around and watched in stunned silence as Sherlock grabbed the man and head butted him, blood gushing from his nose and body hitting the floor.

"What the hell! Who are you? John do you know him?" Luke was shouting as he stood, hand trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose.

Sherlock looked ready to punch the man but John grabbed his arm. "This is my boyfriend Luke, I just came to dance, nothing more."

The man looked outraged and absolutely furious before storming away in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sherlock I-"

"Home. NOW." Sherlock growled.

John nodded and silently followed Sherlock to the street where they got into a cab and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell John! We were apart for merely HOURS and you go to a club and are letting some random guy rub his genitals all over you? Apparently I mean SO MUCH to you that you go off and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sherlock immediately shut his mouth and looked at John, eyes wide.

"Moriarty came onto ME earlier. He sat down and started being all creepy but I told him to bugger off. When I went to stand he grabbed me and you saw what the result was. Sally invited me to the club with Mike and Molly to blow off some steam and have fun after you kicked me out of OUR flat ok, I was just dancing and trying to make the best of it, Luke got handsy and I asked him to stop then you showed up ok. Stop jumping to conclusions you sodding arse!"

Sherlock stared at John for a few seconds before pressing him against the wall and crashing their mouths together, a muffled 'oomf' being heard from the shorter man.

Hot lips moved from John's mouth over his face, biting at his ear, nibbling his jaw and moving to suck hard on his neck, purple bruises already blossoming over the skin.

"God, Sherlock."

" _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._ " Sherlock chanted as he bit and licked at John's neck.

High pitched whimpers fell from John's lips and he felt long hands close around his arse before lifting him, his legs automatically wrapping around Sherlock's waist.

The pair stumbled through the hall and after crashing against the wall several times to passionately snog and grind against each other they made it to the bedroom, Sherlock unceremoniously dumping John onto the bed.

"You're mine John." Sherlock rumbled.

John looked up to see eyes so dark they seemed almost in human, barely noticing as his tank top was ripped in half and torn off his body, pants being pulled roughly down his legs. Sloppy kisses were trailed across his chest as long fingers worked the buttons of his Sherlock's shirt before he pulled away to throw it onto the ground.

"I'm yours." John moaned as skilled fingers traced over the bulging erection in his pants.

John felt goosebumps break across his skin as Sherlock actually growled against John's stomach before standing up and finishing stripping them both.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk John. Until you beg me to come." Sherlock whispered into his ear before reaching to grab the stereo remote, smiling as 'Closer' by the Nine Inch Nails played through the speakers.

"Yes." John bucked up against the lithe body on top of him and felt hands immediately press him back into the mattress.

Sherlock immediately moved down to John's cock and took all of him into his mouth.

"Oh god! SHERLOCK!" John shouted as his length slid easily down the long throat of his boyfriend, fingers moving to fondle his balls.

John felt himself thrust up as blue gray eyes looked up at him from under long dark lashes. "Christ, Sherlock..." John whimpered breathily before his cock was released from Sherlock's mouth with an obscene 'pop.'

"Roll over."

John immediately did as he was told and got on all fours as the familiar feel of slicked fingers prodded against his hole. His body twitched with anticipation before two digits were immediately pressed into him. John's body writhed but was held fast by a bruising grip on his hip, holding him in place as long fingers mercilessly pounded against his prostate.

"Sherlock please!" John whimpered and begged.

"Please what John?"

"Fuck me! Please, Sherlock fuck me I need it." John sobbed near tears with the need to come.

"As you wish."

John felt the top of Sherlock's cock against his entrance before he was suddenly completely filled with him.

"Holy fuck! Sherlock!"

John pushed back and met Sherlock's thrusts, moaning and writhing beneath him as his prostate was hit over and over. John felt the burning of orgasm in his stomach and went to reach for his erection but his hand was slapped away.

"No. You will come when I say you can." Sherlock growled before grabbing John's arms and hoisting him so he was sitting on Sherlock's lap, Sherlock back on his haunches, continuing to pound into him.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." John chanted as his cock twitched and slapped against his stomach, the need to orgasm almost overwhelming.

John shouted as Sherlock bit down on his neck, tongue laving over the spot to sooth the mark before putting John back on the bed.

"Roll over."

John scrambled to follow the order and rolled onto his back before he was immediately filled again and the slapping of skin against skin and the low grunting of Sherlock filled the room.

"Sherlock please! I need to come, please!"

"Not yet."

Sherlock grabbed John's hips and slammed harder into him, watching as John's hips rose off the bed before suddenly ribbon upon ribbon of semen flowed out of his cock and all over his chest and stomach, Sherlock's name being shouted from John's mouth at the top of his lungs.

"Good boy John. I knew you could do it. See how much your body needs me? Only I can do that to you John. You're mine. I'm yours."

Sherlock pumped a few more times into John before his body stiffened and he filled him with his hot seed. After his orgasm subsided Sherlock collapsed onto John and both men lay breathing heavy.

Sherlock was the first to speak. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For...not giving you the benefit of the doubt John, I was just angry and unfairly took it out on you. So, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot, but I love you."

"I love you too John."

Both men burst into a fit of laughter before cleaning themselves off and curling against each other under the comforter and falling asleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on I'm going to start replying to comments as much as possible because you guys and gals take the time out of your day to comment on my work and keep me going and make me feel good so I think I should respond. Hope you enjoy! Make sure to review! More reviews is usually faster updates anyhow =) (When I can, I update as fast as possible but juggling work is hard right now.)
> 
> Also, I may have lost track of when I wanted this to take place so I'm now putting it currently in late fall/early winter. This is part 1 of the chapter, I'm writing part 2 as we speak it should be up in a few hours I just wanted to give you something.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?" Sherlock continued looking into the microscope on the table and twisting the knobs before writing things down.

"So I need to actually spend some time studying for my last exam before Thanksgiving break this Friday and have a rugby match this weekend I need to practice for so I need you to do me a favor."

Sherlock looked up from his experiment and stared at John appraisingly. "No. Absolutely not John."

"But Sherlock you haven't even let me-"

"You want me to spend Friday evening taking your place at Sally's so we can 'bond' or what have you. My answer, is no."

John slowly got up from his place on the couch and moved towards his boyfriend. "But sweetheart, I REALLY want you guys to be friends." John had sat in Sherlock's lap and had his arms around his neck, one playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, the other fiddling with his shirt collar.

Cobalt eyes met gray green ones and Sherlock sighed. "Fine. Now let me do my experiment in peace, you should be studying anyway."

John smiled and kissed him, hand coming up to cup Sherlock's face, tongue sliding against the seam of his mouth before being let in to tangle with his own.

After a few moments of gentle snogging John pulled away. "Thank you luv. I'm ordering take away for us and then heading to the campus library, it'll probably be an all nighter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey John!"

John looked up startled, it was almost four in the morning, he had left the flat after a vigorous round of sex with Sherlock around ten and had watched everyone leave around him as the hours passed, he was sure he was alone.

"Molly? What are you doing here so late?"

The red head smiled and sat down across from him. "I work odd hours for my internship so this is the only time I can get any of my homework done, I was just leaving. Why are you here so late?"

John sighed. "I have a huge biology test tomorrow so I'm studying all night. I'll be spending all tomorrow doing the same thing, it's at six tomorrow evening and then I have rugby practice, so."

"That sounds awful. Couldn't Sherlock help you study? Make it a little easier?"

"Well he tried back at the flat so I wouldn't have to leave but he just got frustrated and instead we ended up..." John blushed deep red.

"Oh. Well, I guess you made the right choice then coming here. I don't want to distract you so I'm gonna head out. Good luck John! Maybe we can double date this weekend."

"Yeah definitely! Congrats to you and Mike by the way, I'm happy for you two."

Molly smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks John. Well, have a good night!"

"You too Molly, bye."

John went back to studying and a few minutes passed before he felt another presence at the table. "What's up Molly, did you forget something?"

John looked up and his eyes went wide when they fell upon Moriarty sitting across from him, tailored suit crisp, dark hair slicked back and even darker eyes wide and manic. "Oh Johnny, did you miss me?"

The Irish lilt to his up and down tenor made John feel uneasy no matter what he said. "Get out, now."

"Tsk, tsk. That's no way to speak to your admirer is it?"

John's face burned and he stuttered. "Ad-admirer?"

"Oh yes John, why do you think I performed that little display last week? Was little old Sherly mad? He was fuming when you two left. He just doesn't understand that you and I belong together Johnny."

"Listen here you sleeze bag, I love Sherlock and he loves me. We're together and you're a creepy dickbag, so why don't you take the hint and leave me the fuck alone?"

"My, my Johnny, quite the mouth you have on you eh? I would love to see it doing...other things." The over exaggerated suggestive wink Moriarty sent him was John's final straw.

Flying out of his chair John ripped Moriarty up by his lapels and threw him on the ground, immediately clambering on top of him and throwing punch after punch into his face. John stopped eventually but not before his hands were bruised and covered in blood, Moriarty's nose broken, both eyes swollen, cheekbone and orbital bone fractured and near unconscious. John began getting up but not before Moriarty started laughing hysterically, his cackle making the hair on the back of John's neck stand up.

"Oh you'll regret this decision John Watson, you and Sherlock will pay. I'm forming an empire you see, and you two are going to be crushed. CRUSHED!" He screamed the last part before laughing more.

John quickly gathered all of his things and rushed to the doors, flying down the stairs and out onto the street to hail a cab back to Baker Street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John entered the flat soaked to the bone from the rain after dropping his keys into the grate on the sidewalk and having to spend ten minutes fashioning a device to grab them.

Sherlock looked up from his experiment and his eyes widened at his boyfriend's drenched form, blood and bruises still covering his hands and some residual splatter showing on his neck and shirt. "John what the hell happened?"

"Moriarty. He approached me in the library and said some creepy things and came on to me and just...what he said...I snapped. He's not in too good shape but he said something else afterwards. He started cracking up as I was getting off of him and then said he was forming an empire, that you and I would be crushed and I would pay for turning him down. I...what does that mean Sherlock?"

"It means we need to watch out for each other and I need to make a call to my brother to set up a meeting for all of us. Go get a shower, we'll go out for some breakfast then come back to the flat. I'll help you study before your test tonight." Sherlock stood and kissed John on the forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be fine John, I promise."

John nodded and once Sherlock released him he moved into the bathroom to rinse off the blood and ease the chill that ran to his bones from the fall rain.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

John was on the couch curled up in a pair of checkered pajama bottoms and Sherlock's dress shirt unbuttoned with books spread about around him.

"John I just got off the phone with Mycroft and we have a meeting tomorrow morning. So are you ready to go get-" Sherlock stopped when he saw his boyfriend.

John looked up once Sherlock paused. "Alright. I texted Sally and she's dropping off some breakfast sandwiches and coffee for us before she goes into work. I have too much work to do to go out so I just thought it'd be easier."

"John, why are you dressed like...that?"

"What do you mean?" John looked down at himself, he thought he looked rather sexy in just the pajama bottoms and an open dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows.

"You normally get dressed even if you're not going out and...the shirt. I um..." Sherlock cleared his throat and his ears were tinged red. "I just was wondering why the change. Is all."

John smiled mischievously once he realized Sherlock found it extremely enticing. "Well you know, just thought it'd help me relax and focus on my work is all. Do you like it?" He stood from the couch and stretched, toned abs flexing with the motion.

Sherlock watched with hungry eyes as John's muscles moved and let out a barely suppressed whimper. "John..."

"Yes Sherlock?"

Sherlock moved to his knees in front of John and placed sloppy kisses across his abs and up his chest, large hands wandering over his back under the shirt. John sighed in pleasure and let his hands rest on the mop of dark curls in front of him.

"Sherlock I can't right now, I have to study."

Sherlock huffed and stood. "John, you can't trounce about the flat looking like sex incarnate with a clear reminder that we made love earlier and expect me to be unaffected? And don't give me the whole 'just because I wear this doesn't mean I'm asking you for sex' because we both know I don't jump to that conclusion unless I KNOW you want it too, and John, I can read it all over your face. You know how you look right now and you want it just as much as I do. "

John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the mouth. "That may be true luv but I really do have to work. Why don't you come help me study and if I'm feeling confident in time before my exam maybe we can do something a little more fun. Deal?"

Sherlock huffed and flopped onto the couch. "Fine."

"Good. Now pick up that packet and read through it, I know you know all of it and I need you to quiz me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys studied for hours and left just enough time for John to get dressed and eat lunch before he had to get to campus for his exam.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't forget about Sally's tonight, I'll be home later. Love you." John kissed Sherlock and walked out the door.

Sherlock watched John leave then went to the table to finish his experiment.

"Can you believe this? What am I supposed to do tonight, I have nothing in common aside from John with Sally and to top it all off I won't see John until he's going to bed and we start the day with a meeting with my brother tomorrow. Ok, yes, I know John is trying hard....so what if I'm being selfish I'm allowed to be. Fine, fine, jeez." Sherlock talked at the skull on the mantle and wrote down notes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally put the takeout on the counter and paid the delivery guy, beginning to close the door but being stopped by a large hand pushing it.

"Hey, what's the-"

"Hello Sally."

"Oh. Hey Sherlock. Come in, I ordered Chinese, John said you liked it."

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a seat in the living room I'll bring it in."

The two sat quietly and ate, the sound of the tv filling the would be awkward silence.

"Sherlock, listen-"

"It's fine Sally, things are fine between John and I it was simply-"

"No, you listen here, Sherlock Holmes." Sally stood and looked pointedly at the man sitting on her couch.

"You hurt John, you kicked him out of the flat, you accused him of things you know he wouldn't do and acted like a complete and utter arse. Now Johnny is my best friend alright, you need to not be a petty child all the time and listen to what he says because he loves you, I told you how he felt the day he moved into your flat. If you do that to him again, if you hurt him, I'll destroy you Sherlock, do you understand?" Sherlock nodded silently.

"Good. Now come into the kitchen I have some nice whiskey, we can have some drinks and watch a movie. John said he'd come by later after his practice and get you so you can go home together."

The two began moving into the kitchen. "Hey Sally?"

Sally turned and looked at Sherlock as they entered the kitchen. "Yeah?"

Sherlock looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sherlock. Now grab some glasses so we can have some fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I swear Sally, no for real! -hick- He's huge! When we fuck s'like being torn in two but oh GOD, he is a fucking MASTER in the bedroom. I would rather cut off my arm than stop having sex with John. His dick is literally perfect and I would suck it all day if he would let me but that experiment ended poorly when he found out what I was doing."

Sally was in riotous laughter. The two had been watching movies for a few hours now and were both thoroughly pissed, sitting on the ground. Sally had convinced Sherlock after his fifth drink to let her paint his toenails and so they sat with his bare feet on her lap, sloppily painted red nail polish on the nails and on the better part of his toes as he rambled on.

"I mean really-" He finished his drink. "- I thought my dick was big until I met John. And his body! I could wash my clothes on his abs and make the finest cloth from his hair, name oceans after the color of his eyes. Most people are idiots too and are so simple, but not John. John is a mystery. He seems so simple but nope! God I love him Sally, so much. I want to marry him, y'know?"

Sally got up to put their cups in the sink and heard a knock at the door. "Coming!"

"Ha! You said coming!" Sherlock fell over laughing, vision blurry and the room spinning around him.

"Johnny!" Sally fell into John and started laughing.

"Oh God, are you both pissed?"

"Just a bit."

John rolled his eyes and helped move Sally towards the living room where he stopped dead in his tracks and took in the appearance of his boyfriend. Sherlock was sprawled eagle on the floor, bare feet covered in red nail polish, hair put up with random hair clips, ponytail holders and berets, make up all over his face.

"Sherlock what the hell?!"

"Woah! Captain Big Dick lower your voice I'm still standing next to you!" Sally giggled next to him.

"Oh what the fuck. Sherlock what have you been saying?"

John put Sally onto the couch and stood in front of his drunk boyfriend. "Well I just told her the truth my love. I told her you have a giant cock and fucking you is an out of this world experience to definitely write about."

John blushed bright red. "Alright Sherlock, get some shoes on, we're going home."

"But Jawnnnn."

"NOW Sherlock."

Sherlock huffed but put on his socks and shoes the best he could while pissed and with the help of John stood up.

"Sally text me in the morning so I know you're ok. Don't move from that position unless you have to throw up, it's the recovery position so you don't kill yourself in your sleep."

John eventually just fireman carried Sherlock the rest of the way out of the building and put him in a cab before crawling in after him.

"221 Baker Street please."

The cab pulled away and Sherlock slumped onto him. "Mm, you smell bad John."

"That's because I just played rugby for two hours Sherlock and haven't had a chance to shower."

"I kind of like it though, it's manly." Sherlock kissed John's neck and moved his hand over his crotch, awkwardly trying to massage.

"Ow, Sherlock stop, you're completely wasted. Just stop ok, we're going home and I'm putting you to bed."

Sherlock sat back and pouted. "You're no fun."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm ok with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John paid the fare for the cab and then carried Sherlock inside over his shoulder, bringing him into their bedroom and putting him under the covers, making sure to wash his face quickly so the makeup wouldn't stain their sheets.

"Go to sleep Sherlock, I'm getting a shower and then I'll be in."

"Mmm, fine."

John moved into the bathroom and showered, rinsing the mud and grass off of himself and musing to himself about the night his boyfriend and best friend had together.

_'Well, tomorrow's meeting is going to be hell for him, serves him right the wanker.'_

John shut off the water after finishing washing himself and got pajamas on before crawling into bed beside his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Hoping to post another update before the end of the week. How do you think the meeting with Mycroft is going to go with a hungover Sherlock? Please review it makes me keep writing!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up today but no promises. I've been taking into consideration what everyone has been saying and doing my best to incorporate all of it. Make sure to review! =)

"Jawnnn!!!!"

John heard Sherlock call from their bedroom and left his post in front of the tele to go check on him. His boyfriend had slept all night for once and it was now seven in the morning, giving them enough time to get ready and go to the meeting with Mycroft.

John pushed open the door and quietly moved to sit next to Sherlock, pushing back some stray curls from his forehead. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Sherlock grumbled and curled in on himself further, looking for all the world like a pouting child. "Make it go away."

John smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll make you some tea but for now let me get you some painrelievers and water. I'll be right back."

Sherlock nodded and started to move slowly to sit up, his head pounding with any sudden movements. By the time John returned Sherlock was fully seated against the headboard, eyes closed and wrapped in the sheets.

"Sherlock, luv you need to take the painkillers and finish the glass of water while I make you some tea and toast. Here."

Sherlock turned to face John, eyes opening once he was face to face with him and bright swirls of blue and green meeting cobalt blue. John's breath caught when Sherlock's eyes met his when their faces were so close; he was continually astonished at how beautiful his boyfriend was. Sherlock put a long finger under John's chin and pulled him the inch so their lips met in a gentle, comforting kiss.

"Thank you dear." Sherlock smirked and took his painrelievers and drank his water.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek before going to make them tea and toast. The two men sat in bed, Sherlock leaning his head on John's shoulder, and ate their toast and drank tea. John put all of the dishes into the sink and then returned to bed, curling up against his boyfriend, head resting on his chest, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hey babe?" The blonde questioned.

Sherlock ran his hands through John's short fringe. "Mm?"

"Where do you see us going?"

"Well in two hours I see us going to visit Mycroft, and then later today I see us attending your rugby match and so on."

"Sherlock you know that's not what I meant. Where do you see our relationship going? Is this just some bound to end thing? I...I hope not..."

Sherlock quickly turned and placed a gentle hand under John's chin, pulling him up to look at him. "John the only way this is going to end is if you leave me or we die. I love you and no one, not even James Moriarty, will get in the way of that. I have never felt like this for anyone before, and I don't plan to. It's just me and you against the rest of the world John, always."

John's eyes teared up and he had a goofy grin on his face. "God, I love you so much Sherlock."

"And I you." Sherlock pulled John up and wrapped his arms around him, maneuvering him so he was sitting in Sherlock's lap sideways leaning against his chest.

"We need to get ready for the meeting soon."

"Mycroft is going to laugh at me for being hungover though." Sherlock pouted and John laughed.

"Well whose fault is that my handsome boyfriend?" John pressed a kiss on the underside of Sherlock's jaw and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Oh shush you. Now come, we need a shower, Mycroft is sending a car promptly at half nine." Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and then moved to get up.

The boys stripped down and got into the shower, Sherlock moving behind John and wrapping his arms around him.

"Someone's affectionate today."

"Mm. I love you and I don't feel I show it enough."

"You do in your own way luv." John turned in Sherlock's arms so they were facing each other and brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

Sherlock leaned into the touch. "Can I wash you?"

John leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "Of course."

Sherlock smiled and grabbed John's shampoo/body wash combo off the rack, squirting some in his palm and lathering it into John's scalp, long fingers working into the skin and massaging gently. John hummed at the sensation and leaned against his boyfriend's chest. Sherlock moved to the side so the water could hit John's head, quickly rinsing out all of the suds before moving back to squirt more gel into his hand and start lathering John's body. Long fingers ran over tanned skin and memorized taut muscle. John smiled at the sight of his boyfriend on his knees in front of him kissing his hip before washing his cock and balls, gentle fingers working over the flesh before standing up and helping rinse all of the soap off of him.

"John, I was thinking. Maybe after your match tonight we can come home and you can shower and change and we can go out to a nice dinner. We don't have to but-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I would love to go out to dinner with you Sherlock, that sounds fantastic. Now, it's your turn handsome." John smiled and reached for Sherlock's expensive shampoo.

"Can I use yours?" Sherlock blushed at his silly request and looked down at the floor.

John smiled and ran a soothing hand down his boyfriend's cheek. "Of course luv."

Sherlock smiled as John poured some gel into his hand to work into his dark curls. Soft, innocent kisses were peppered across Sherlock's shoulders as John's hands massaged his scalp and made sure all of his curls were washed.

"Rinse." John whispered and moved Sherlock back into the water to rinse out the soap.

Strong hands moved over alabaster skin as John washed every inch of Sherlock, taking more time to massage his plush arse and nicely sized cock. John moved to let the water cascade over his boyfriend and watched as long, graceful fingers came up to run through his dark curls, pushing them away from his face before opening his eyes and looking at John, the very picture of beauty.

"You're so gorgeous Sherlock." John whispered.

Sherlock stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to John's lips letting it linger before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. "You're absolutely stunning John, don't fool yourself. You're rugged and handsome and I could just stare for hours."

The boys lingered until the water ran cold just holding each other and kissing lazily. They both stepped out of the shower and wrapped fluffy towels around their hips before walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft's car had shown up on time and the trip to Mycroft's was fast, both men absorbed in their own thoughts. The driver got out and opened the door and both men stepped out, walking into the Diogenes club and directly back to Mycroft's office.

"Hello little brother." Mycroft greeted from his place behind the desk, Greg Lestrade was sitting on the front of it smiling and they had been talking before they walked in.

"I'll just make my way out then, I'll see you later Mycroft." Greg said, making to stand and leave before his arm was grabbed and he turned to meet pure blue eyes.

"Greg stay, it's fine, and I could use your input here." Greg looked at Mycroft skeptically.

"Please?"

"Alright My, I'll stay."

"Can we please just get this over with Mycroft I have things to be doing." Sherlock sneered.

"Now, now. Just because you decided to go gallivanting about and have a horrible hangover this morning Sherlock is no reason to be so rude. Please, have a seat." Mycroft's smarmy voice filtered through the small room and seemed to fill the entire space.

"Now Sherlock, you said that something happened between John and this...James Moriarty fellow. Can you tell me what happened?"

"John you were the one involved why don't you tell Mycroft."

"Sure. Um well, I had gone to the library late the other night to study because I couldn't focus at the flat and Molly Hooper had stopped to say hello. A few minutes later someone else appeared at the table and I thought it was Molly having forgotten something but it was Moriarty. He tried to come onto me again and have me break up with Sherlock but I told him to piss off. Eventually he said something and I just snapped and started throwing punches. He was pretty messed up by the end of it and then just started...laughing maniacally. He told me that I would pay for everything and he'd get Sherlock and I. He said he was forming an empire."

Mycroft sat in silence for a moment and processed what John had just told him. "Greg how would you feel about helping with my work?"

Greg's eyes widened and his face brightened. "Really? Yeah absolutely that would be amazing."

"Excellent. I need you to help keep a detail on this Moriarty fellow while my men dig into his story and work on finding information on this... 'empire' he claims to be starting. Thank you gentlemen, I'll keep in touch about it if anything comes up. Do try to avoid him for the time being."

Sherlock nodded and grabbed John's hand before they both made their exit.

"Hey My?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're going to be ok?"

"Honestly Greg, I do not know. I've heard some rumors going around about this empire being formed and I'm beginning to worry that it's much bigger and more involved than I had imagined. I was an idiot and didn't mention anything to Sherlock earlier and look what's happened, his life has been threatened Greg. It's my job as the older brother to protect him and I'm not doing a very good job."

Greg moved to take Mycroft's hand and kissed it. "Everything will work out, it always does. We're in this together now Mycroft."

Mycroft looked up at him and smiled. "That we are Greg, that we are."

 


	20. The game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, make sure to review! Sorry it's short but I was busy the past few days. There should be another update within 24 hours that will be their date and night. Any more ideas let me know, anything you want to see I'll do my best to incorporate into the story

The boys walked into the flat and Sherlock went to put the kettle on, watching as John started stripping en route to the bedroom.

"Sherlock!" John bellowed from their room.

Sherlock walked into the room and leaned on the frame. "Yes John?"

"Where's my rugby kit? My game is in two hours, I need to get changed and leave so I'm not late for warm ups."

"It smelled atrocious so I locked it in the closet upstairs."

John sighed and scrubbed a calloused hand down his face. "Can you please just go get it?"

Sherlock went and retrieved John's bag, coming to an abrupt halt when he entered. John stood in the middle of the room applying deodorant in just his jockstrap, firm arse on display and thick, muscular calves and thighs moving and tensing with his movements.

"Hey luv, do you have my kit?"

Sherlock nodded, words not forming and held up the old dufflebag. John smiled and kissed him before moving to the closet to put on his rugby uniform.

"John."

"Hm?"

"Do you know how hot you look in just that jockstrap?"

"Uh, no? I've poured sweat into this Sherlock, it smells awful."

"You could buy a new one, and a new uniform because...well um, I don't know how to ask but...would you be interested in ah, roleplaying?" Sherlock's voice was quiet and timid, eyes darting to the floor and back to John's face, steadily avoiding eye contact.

John looked at him suspiciously. "What kind?"

"Um, well. You could be the popular, athletic, Captain of the rugby team and I could be the intelligent outcast. You're secretly gay and I walk in on you changing in the locker room. Maybe you accuse me of peeping and need to show me a lesson? It's just a thought but...you know what, it's stupid, nevermind." Sherlock moved a nervous hand through his shaggy curls before letting it sit on the back of his neck.

John looked at Sherlock a long moment before slowly walking over to him and shoving him on the bed.

"So, you've been peeping on me aye Holmes? Wanna see some of this?" John lifted his shirt to show his abs and with his other grabbed his crotch. "I know you do. But it's fine, because I want you to have it. I want to watch my cock slide in and out of your mouth, down that long, pretty, throat. Watch you choke on my long, thick shaft. Oh, you'll be so pretty with that smart mouth full of my cock won't you?"

John growled and ground down into Sherlock's growing erection, Sherlock moaned and ground up whimpering. "Please."

John laughed and got off the bed. "I have to go to my game luv, but definitely count me in. See you later at the game. You're still coming right?" John looked at Sherlock with big blue eyes and a hopeful expression.

Sherlock pouted and huffed, rolling onto his side. "Yes John, I'll be there."

"Good. See you then. Remember, afterwards we can come home to change and go to dinner. I love you my handsome man." John smiled and kissed Sherlock before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock approached the field wrapped in his Belstaff and scarf over a suit, pulling the coat closer to himself in the cool autumn wind.

"Sherlock! Hey!" Sherlock turned and saw John jogging over to him, cleats and legs already muddy.

"Hello."

"So you ready to watch men tackling each other and running around covered in mud?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, my favorite thing to do. I don't know if you know him, but there's this boy on the team, really cute. He's pre-med, kind of short, blonde hair, dark blue eyes and oh my, the body on him...you could wash laundry on his abs."

John tried to hide the smile on his face. "Hmm, I don't think so, but I could ask around? Maybe I could get your number and call you later, let you know what I find?"

"Mm, I think you'll do just fine. Besides, you're way sexier."

John laughed and leaned up to kiss Sherlock. "You're too cute Sherlock."

Sherlock pouted and John grabbed his arm to turn him back around and pulled him close before resting his hands on the defined hips. "It was a compliment you git, you're adorable and I love you. Now give me a good luck kiss, I have to go, game's about to start."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John, hands coming up to cup his face before deepening it, the barely audible whimper from John satisfying him before he pulled away. "Good luck John."

John gave a crooked smile and jogged bag to his team, blush painting his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game went rather quickly with John's team dominating the visitors by more than double the points. After shaking hands with the opposing team and saying goodbye to his teammates John moved over to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey handsome. Ready to go home?"

"Of course."

The couple held hands and John chatted amicably about the game while Sherlock nodded as they moved to the street to hail a cab.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"That is a surprise John, wouldn't be much fun if I told you."

"Well I need to know how to dress."

"Nicely."

John rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the cab as the buildings passed.

The remainder of the ride passed in silence, once arriving Sherlock paid the fare and both men walked into the flat.

"I'm grabbing a shower so I don't stink up the entire restaurant, I'll be fast." John kissed Sherlock and walked into the bathroom.

Sherlock went into their bedroom and tidied up, making sure everything was clean and nice for later, only leaving when John emerged from the shower and shooed him out of the room.

John closed the door behind his protesting boyfriend and moved towards the closet.

 _'He wants dressed nice, I'll give him dressed nice.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out his only suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Sherlock, I'm ready to go!"

"Took you long enough let's-" Sherlock's words died on his lips as he took in the image of his boyfriend.

John stood in an immaculate dark blue suit with a white undershirt and black tie, silver cufflinks and black shoes pulling the outfit together. His dirty blonde hair was nicely parted to the side and brushed down and he had cologne on.

"Well, what do you think?"

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the lack of update in 24 hours like promised but I had a really rough night and just couldn't get to writing until this morning but I tried. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and as always any suggestions/things you want to see are welcome.  
> Sorry for those of you who wanted roleplay in this chapter, you'll just have to wait ;)  
> Make sure to listen to the song in this chapter it's important!

Sherlock's mouth seemed unable to form words as he continue to stare at his boyfriend, the suit hugging him in all the right places. John laughed and kissed Sherlock on the cheek before moving towards the door.

"We should probably go if you have reservations dontcha think?"

Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts, nodding as they walked out to the street, a black car waiting for them. John smiled and couldn't help feeling giddy when Sherlock held the door open for him before sliding in himself.

"So, what type of food are we getting?"

"John, it's a secret, you'll find out soon."

"Fine. So...I take it you like my suit?" John had a wry smile as he intertwined his fingers with Sherlock's.

"Words cannot describe how you look tonight John."

John blushed as Sherlock's intense gaze landed on him before looking away. "John." A single long finger found its way under John's chin to turn his face towards Sherlock. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that. You are so amazing, and you are the most handsome man I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I look forward to the looks we'll get tonight from all of the jealous individuals who wish they had you in their company."

John was left speechless but was saved by the car pulling to a stop. Sherlock smiled and held the door open for John once again before moving into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Holmes."

"Ah, right this way Mr. Holmes. It's good to see you again." The host grabbed two menus and moved to the private lounge in the back of the establishment. "There are curtains that can be drawn closed if you so please. May I interest you in any wine this evening to start?"

"Yes thank you. A bottle of Château Ducru-Beaucaillou."

"Right away sir."

Sherlock turned and looked at John, a kind smile on his lips as he watched the way the warm light of the restaurant and candlelight from the table played across his tanned skin and made the gold in his hair even more noticeable.

"What?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

John looked surprised and blushed. "Well thank you Sherlock. You're quite amazing yourself." He smiled and reached across the table to twine their fingers together.

Both men silently flipped through their menus until the wine arrived. Sherlock declined the waiters help and poured he and John a glass before raising it in toast.

"To the most amazing man I have ever met. The man who can make me eat and sleep when I'm supposed to, who seems so ordinary to the idiots of the world but is an ever glowing beacon of light in the darkness that was my life. To my boyfriend and lover. But most importantly, to my heart, my soulmate. I love you John. To you, and to us."

John felt tears beginning to form behind his eyes and couldn't help the watery smile he give Sherlock as they clinked their glasses and drank. "Sherlock you are so amazing tonight; you're always so brilliant, but tonight, to see this side of you. I can't express how I'm feeling right now other than overwhelmingly happy. I love you so much Sherlock."

The boys sat and talked in hushed whispers about nothing in particular, just the game, their days and school, feet playing under the table, hands gently stroking each other on the top.

John took another sip of his wine before groaning lightly. "Sherlock when is the waiter coming to take our orders? I'm starved."

Sherlock gave John a mischievous smile before glancing at the cart now being pushed towards their table, two large silver platters with covers on top of it.

"Here we are gentlemen. Everything is as you requested Mr. Holmes. Enjoy your meal." The waiter placed the platters in front of them and removed the lids.

"Well? What do you think?" Sherlock's voice was barely containing its excitement as he looked from the lasagna and meatballs in front of John and chicken cacciatore in front of himself and back up to John.

"Sherlock...is this?"

"The same meal we had on our first date? Yes. I mean the wine is different but this one is for romance."

"Sherlock this is...god this is amazing."

The look of satisfaction on Sherlock's face faltered slightly as John stood and moved around the table to him.

"Sherlock..." John breathed the words barely above a whisper before leaning in to capture his lips in a slow kiss.

Their lips moved against each other, saying everything they felt and couldn't put into words before they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"John...John I have something for you." Sherlock's voice was low and secretive, like a conspiracy between just them.

John nodded and watched as Sherlock reached into his jacket to pull out a tiny envelope, opening it and pouring the contents into his palm. Silver gray eyes looked up at John as his right hand was taken and held, a cool slide of metal against his ring finger making him shiver.

"Ok John. You can look." Sherlock still lightly held John's hand, carefully watching for signs of reaction.

John's eyes took in the new object appraisingly. A basic silver band with engraved hands on it holding a heart, a crown sitting atop it, all of it facing towards him.

"Sherlock I-"

"It's a claddagh ring John. Hands signify friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love. To wear it on your right hand with the point of the heart facing towards you signifies you are in a committed relationship, that you heart has been captured. I have a second, and if you return this sentiment, this commitment, you can place mine." Sherlock's voice faltered towards the end, unsure of himself but he reached into his jacket once more and pulled out a matching ring and handed it to John.

John leaned down and cupped Sherlock's face, kissing him softly, their lips barely brushing. He rested their foreheads together and looked down at his hand hold Sherlock's while slipping the ring onto it.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you so very, very much." John smiled and kissed Sherlock again before nudging his shoulder. "Now, budge over so we can eat. I want to hold your hand under the table like a couple of teenagers."

Sherlock laughed and slid over on the bench, pulling John's food and wine over so they could sit together. Both men sat in silence, eating and drinking their wine, legs bumping under the table, hands intertwined with thumbs rubbing over wherever they could, occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling all over again.

Once the bill arrived Sherlock stood and donned his Belstaff and scarf,  making sure to leave a generous tip before offering his arm for  John to take. "Shall we?"

"Onwards!" John giggled as he looped his arm in Sherlock's and they once more climbed into the black car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock waited until he had hung up his scarf and Belstaff in the living room before moving up behind John and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing softly at the back of his neck.

"Mm, hello."

"I have another surprise for you, it's in the bedroom." Sherlock continued peppering butterfly kisses across the back of John's neck before putting his hand on the small of his back and leading him towards their bedroom.

Sherlock stepped in front of John at the door and hovered a hand over the knob before looking over his shoulder at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes luv, I'm ready." John placed a gentle hand on Sherlock's shoulder and stepped into the door past him once it swung open.

John walked into the room and was once again left speechless with the sight before him. Bureaus and bedside tables were covered in tea lights giving the room a romantic lighting, a trail of rose petals led from the door to the bed where there were a few scattered across it. The room had been cleaned spotless and smelt of roses and amber, new black silk sheets and pillow cases had been put on the bed with a black and gray comforter atop looking fluffy and inviting.

John felt long arms circle his waist and more soft kisses being peppered across his neck as dexterous fingers unbuttoned his suit jacket before pulling it off of his shoulders. When John finally turned around Sherlock was standing behind him also missing his suit jacket and staring at him with heat and love in his eyes.

"Sherlock this is...this is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You deserve this and more John. You deserve the world and I'm going to do everything in my power to give it to you."

Sherlock stepped forward and cupped John's face, pausing to look into the rich cobalt of his eyes before leaning in to press their lips together. John let himself be slowly led backwards to the bed and once his legs hit the frame Sherlock pulled back and gently lowered him to sit before kneeling. Sherlock's hands traced down John's thighs and calves through his trousers before slipping off his dress shoes and placing them under the bed along with his socks.

Sherlock stood and took his own socks and shoes off, putting them next to John's before laying John on his back. "I'm going to make love to you tonight John. I'm going to watch you come undone beneath me and lose myself in it alongside you."

John took in a shuddery breath and nodded, eyes showing everything he felt. Sherlock smiled and ran a hand down John's face before retrieving a controller from the bedside drawer and hitting a red button on it. John wasn't sure where it was coming from but suddenly music was filling the room now seeming to come from everywhere around them, the slow sound of 'Flaws' by Bastille making him smile warmly up at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushed and put the controller back before looking back at his boyfriend. John reached out a hand for Sherlock and spoke gently.

"Come here luv."

Sherlock slowly crawled over John and felt his heart rate pick up at the warm smile he received as strong hands ran down his back. Sherlock dipped his head and kissed John, forearms pressed to either side of his head and the feeling of hands in his curls. The kiss deepened and tongues moved against each other, exploring and caressing.

The kissing continued as clothes were slowly removed and dropped onto the floor leaving both men in just pants before Sherlock pulled away panting.

"You're so handsome John." Sherlock traced his hands over John's shoulders and chest down to his abs and just under the band of his pants before moving to either side of his head.

Soft lips and a hot tongue nipped, kissed, and licked John's neck, his whimpers and moans driving Sherlock on as he moved down to his collar bone and chest. John writhed under the lithe body of his boyfriend under the assault of his mouth, a soft keening noise elicited when soft lips closed around his nipple leaving him breathless. Sherlock moved to the other nipple and his hands travelled down, pulling John's boxer briefs down and off, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.  

"Sherlock!"

Cupid's bow lips closed around John's erection and that clever tongue was doing unspeakable things to the head of his cock as his mouth bobbed along the length. Sherlock pulled off after a few sucks and turned John onto his stomach.

"Hands and knees John."

John complied and his body tingled with excitement and nervousness with what was to come. He felt the soft press of lips to his hip before his arse cheeks were spread and expecting a finger, John gasped at the slick feel of tongue against his hole.

"Oh God! Sherlock!" John moaned and writhed and pushed back against Sherlock's wicked mouth before his hips were held fast by large hands.

"Shhh, relax John." Sherlock kissed a firm arse cheek before moving back to nuzzle between the pert globes.

John moaned and whimpered as Sherlock's hot tongue loosened his entrance and worked its way into the tight ring of muscle, long laps from his puckered hole to the base of his spine making his body quiver. The sudden absence of hot, wet heat made John squirm but he soon stilled when a lube slicked finger pressed into him followed quickly by a second as they scissored him open.

Sherlock pulled his fingers out and sat back on his haunches. "Lie on your back John."

Breathless, panting and body feeling both on fire and like it was melting John obeyed the soothing baritone of his boyfriend and flipped over. Sherlock took in the appearance of his lover: blonde hair sticking up in random directions, eyes nearly black with blown out pupils, flush spreading across his chest, neck and face, erection hard against his stomach, pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip...he was perfect.

Sherlock slowly kissed his way from John's ankles up to his lips where their lips met tenderly before he pulled back and braced himself above him. Hips lined up, there was a slight pressure against his entrance and then John was being filled with Sherlock's cock, both men hissing at the overwhelming sensation of being connected in the most intimate way once again.

 The sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing intermingling with moans was all that was heard in the room mixed in with the sounds of 'Flaws' on repeat. John pressed up as tight as he could against Sherlock and crashed their mouths together, legs wrapped around his waist, erection trapped between their abdomens. One hand fisted into dark curls dampened with sweat, the other grabbing onto a pert arse cheek pulling him further into him before suddenly John was cumming, thick streams of it pooling against their stomachs and chests. Sherlock pulled back and watched the pleasure play across John's face before he too toppled over the edge and they both collapsed on each other breathing heavy. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been really swamped lately but also really depressed and had no motivation to really do anything let alone write.  
> So I'm writing this on an hour and a half long bus ride from Boston to New Bedford Massachusetts and my bus driver looks like Metatron from Supernatural and it's highly amusing.   
> Here's the next chapter though! Hope you enjoy =) Trying to write in everyone's suggestions because they're lovely and I want everyone to be able to help personalize this fic to their liking. I aim to please my readers because after all, you're the ones who I'm writing this for. Please review!

The week leading up to Thanksgiving break was stressful and tedious for John who had to take test after test an most of his time was spent studying to the chagrin of Sherlock. The argument was always 'John, we won't be spending Thanksgiving break together so we should be spending as much time as possible together now!'  And John would always reply that they were spending time together it was just a matter of what they were doing together.

The day that they were both leaving had arrived and their bags were packed by the front door, or at least John's was, Sherlock thought it 'tedious and boring' so he decided to just use what he had left at home for break.

"Jawnnn." Sherlock drawled from his place sprawled across the couch.

John rolled his eyes and looked up from where he was finishing folding clothes. "Yes Sherlock?"

"I'm going to be so bored! I'll have to deal with family and especially Mycroft..."

"Well luv it's only a few days and after that we'll be taking the tube together back to school and maybe we can get lunch or something on the way back."

Sherlock pouted and played with the hem of his worn pajama shirt. John sighed and smiled at his boyfriend pouting and walked over to him.

"Hey." Sherlock's eyes moved to look at John from his peripheral but his head remained forward.

"Oh come on you berk. It's not going to be that bad. You can text or call me and maybe if you're good we can you know..."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked at John. "I'm afraid that I don't 'know' John. What are you referring to?"

John blushed and cleared his throat before looking at the ground, his foot shuffling on the floor out of nervous habit. "Well, we could ah...you know. Sext? Maybe a little roleplaying? We could go off of the whole rugby star and outcast idea. Maybe he could be my tutor and we're texting about the upcoming exam that I'm worried about and you know, build off of that?"

Sherlock immediately bolted upright and looked at John, hands coming up to grab his wrists. "We can do that? YOU would do that?"

John was startled at Sherlock's quick response but smiled at the enthusiasm he had, the wide blue green eyes wild and searching. "Of course luv. I think it'll be fun."

Sherlock smiled and gave John a quick peck on the lips. "You're amazing John."

"I try. Now, I need to finish folding these clothes and tidying up before we both leave for home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a quick and simple good bye between the men, a simple embrace and kiss before John left in the taxi called for him leaving Sherlock to bring his things to the curb to wait for the car his brother sent.

John watched London fade into the distance as the cab continued south when he felt his phone vibrate

_'I miss you already SH'_

Smiling to himself, John sent a reply and sat back in the seat.

_'I miss you too luv. I'll call you tonight, maybe we can Skype? JW'_

_'Yes please. SH'_

John smiled at the near immediate response of his boyfriend and the aimless texting back and forth made the right pass by quickly. Sherlock talked about the experiments he was going to be doing while home and John talked about the food he couldn't wait to eat made by his mum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'About to pull up to my house, I'll text you later when things settle back down. Love you don't get into too much trouble. JW'_

Sherlock's face dropped when he got the text saying he wouldn't be able to talk to John for an indeterminate amount of time. He flounced back onto his bed and immediately dismissed the maid who came in to inform him dinner would be served at the next hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John gathered his things from the taxi and watched as it pulled away before taking a moment to steady himself and take a deep breath before moving towards the front door.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home." John called as he walked into the house, setting his bags down.

A short blonde woman stuck her head around the corner, bottom of a pink apron peeking out from the frame.

"Johnny!"

The woman hurried over and pulled John into a crushing hug. "Hey mum." He wheezed out while being embraced.

"How have you been sweetheart? Are classes going well? Meet any nice girls?" She winked and nudged an elbow into his ribs playfully at the last part leaving John to roll his eyes.

"I've been good. Classes are going great. No girls mum, been...busy, lately. You know how it is, pre-med and all that."

"Of course dear, of course. I just wish you could meet a nice girl to keep your mind off of things sometimes. Just want what's best for my little boy."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not your little boy anymore mom, I'm twenty years old."

"Oh sweety, you'll always be my little boy."

A short man with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked into the living room behind John's mother. "Oh John, you know how she is. Good to see you son!"

"Good to see you too dad."

"I'm surprised you aren't here with a lady, I'd think they'd be throwing themselves at you left and right champ."

John awkwardly rifled a hand through his hair and nervously laughed. "Yeah dad, been beating em' off with a stick alright."

"That a boy! Why don't you go put your things in your room and get settled in, dinner will be on the table within the hour. Good to have you back John."

John nodded and brought his bags to his room before flopping down on the mattress. _'This is going to be a_ long _break.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally know where I want this to go so I'll give another update tomorrow since I'm not working. PLEASE review! I've been a bit down lately and hearing things from my readers about what I'm writing would be awesome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words and motivation, it truly means a lot to me. I uploaded this Sunday night, but for some reason I guess it didn't actually upload? So here it is...again.

Sherlock frantically paced the front hall waiting for John to arrive. He was due any minute and Sherlock knew that he'd need comfort but also would want space and he had no idea how he was going to react when he saw John in order to not upset him further.

 _'Well I could...but no. Well I could also....he might not like that. Hm. Oh! I know! I'll-'_ Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He immediately rushed to the door and pulled it open, his eyes falling upon a very sleepy and disheveled looking John Watson who had a crooked smile that just barely met his eyes.

"Hey luv." John's voice was quiet and defeated.

"Oh John." Sherlock put one hand on the back of John's head, the other moving to his lower back and pulled him into a tight hug.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and buried his face into his shirt, taking in the smell of his boyfriend and letting it calm him.

"I know you want to talk Sherlock, but I just want to go to bed if that's ok?" John pulled back enough to look into Sherlock's face.

Sherlock kissed John's forehead and ran a hand through the short blonde hair. "Of course. Let's get you to my room and in bed." 

John smiled in thanks and they brought his bags upstairs to Sherlock's room, dropping them in the large walk in closet before stripping down to pants and getting under the blankets together.

John rolled onto his side to face Sherlock, bringing a hand up to run over the pale chest in front of him. "Thank you."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. "For what luv?"

John turned onto his back and sighed. "For everything. You're so amazing and I'm just...I didn't even tell my parents about us. It just feels like you're accepting and loving and I'm just an idiot jock who's afraid to tell their parents they're gay."

Sherlock's heart clenched in his chest and he quickly pulled John to him and kissed him hard. "John Hamish Watson, you are anything but. You are kind, compassionate, caring, intelligent and the most loving man I have ever met. Don't you think for a second that you have done anything wrong because you haven't."

John's eyes stung with the unshed tears and he buried his face in Sherlock's neck. "I love you so much Sherlock."

Sherlock held John close and ran a hand up and down his back. "I love you too John. Go to sleep and we'll talk when you wake up."

Within minutes John was asleep leaving Sherlock to idly run his hand through his boyfriend's soft fringe as his mind wandered off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning John woke early and stretched, feeling well rested and smiling at the arm wrapped tightly around his waist, another in his hair.

"Good morning luv." John rasped, clearing his throat to fix the lack of use.

Sherlock groaned and snuggled his face deeper into the pillows tightening his grip on John as he did so.

"Come on, let's get dressed I'm starving. I'll make breakfast for us and then we can come back up here and watch a movie or something yeah?"

"Fine. But there's no need to cook John, the wait staff will do that for us."

"Oh...right. Forgot about all that. Cool. Well, let's get dressed then." John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the lips chastely before getting out of bed.

"You know..." Sherlock finished putting his dress pants on, leaving them unbuttoned and walked up to wrap his arms around John. "We could always have them deliver to our room and....spend the time doing other activities. It would save us the hassle of getting dressed."

John laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend. "You're just trying to get out of getting dressed you lazy git. Come on, I'd also like to thank your parents for letting me stay here for the remainder of vacation."

Sherlock sighed and moved to pick up his shirt. "Fine, if we must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a short chapter but I'm super busy with work and the holidays and being sick near constantly because fuck my life. In the next chapter you get to see John meet Sherlock's parents though. So yay!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it's been 2.5 months since I last updated and for that my dear readers, I do sincerely apologize. I had the holiday rush at work and my anxiety levels were through the roof. I worked, came home, slept, barely ate, barely actually slept. It was just a bad time. The holidays were alright but my grandfather passed away so I had to deal with that. I got a second job to help support my family because my dad got laid off after his work company got taken over by another and I've just been suicidal on and off and my anxiety levels have sent me to the hospital a few times and now I'm just trying to recover. I can't guarantee I'll update as frequently as before because I have a lot going on in my life right now but it will be sooner than 2.5 months.

Sherlock left John to finish getting dressed and made his way down to the family room where he knew his parents would be, awaiting breakfast to be served.

"I wonder when Sherlock will introduce us to this John fellow."

Sherlock heard his father speaking as he entered the bright, spacious room, moving to sit in the chair across from where his parents were seated on the couch.

"Ah Sherlock, we were just talking about you. Where's your friend?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed he'll be down momentarily. And father, you know John is more than just my friend."

"Ah yes, my apologies, boyfriend."

Sherlock nodded and was silent until he heard footsteps in the hall. "That will be John, I'll get him."

 _'Oh please let this go well...'_ Sherlock thought as he got up and moved into the hall to meet John.

"Hey luv, everything alright? You look a little pale...kind of nervous." John said before moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Sherlock let himself melt into John and relax. "Mm, it is now."

John kissed Sherlock's curls and hugged him tight before releasing him and grasping for his hand. "Let's meet your parents."

Sherlock nodded, encouraged by the large smile plastered across John's face before leading the way back into the family room.

"Mummy, father, this is John Watson, my...boyfriend." Sherlock felt his voice strain with nervousness and John grip his hand a bit firmer, reassuring him.

"What a handsome lad. Nice to meet you John, I'm Nancy Holmes, Sherlock's mother." Mrs. Holmes stood and shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Nancy."

"Good to see our son has found someone finally. Nice to meet you John, I'm Siger Holmes, Sherlock's father."

"Good to meet you sir." The men shook hands and nodded before Sherlock's parents re-seated themselves.

"Siger and I already ate early this morning but there's a layout in the dining room boys, feel free to help yourselves. We have some errands to run this afternoon so you have the house to yourselves. Mycroft is out on business as well so if you need anything just ask the staff."

"Thanks mum."  Sherlock smiled and led John down the hall to the dining room.

"Your parents seem really nice  Sherlock."

"They're alright."

John laughed and turned his boyfriend to face him. "They certainly didn't cut you short of looks hm?"

Sherlock sucked in a breath as John's lips met his, feeling him gently nibble on his bottom lip leaving him to let out a small whimper.

"John..."

"Yes love?"

"Bed. Now. Please."

John smiled and kissed Sherlock again. "Mm, you can wait dear, I'm starved. Once everyone in the house is gone well...let's just say I have a few things to show you."

Sherlock sighed but blushed when John winked at him. The rest of the meal was spent just chatting about what they'd do the rest of break and giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx


	25. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry about the update being so late but I got called into work a bunch on my days off and then I got the flu and the past few days have been me being miserably sick laying in bed wishing I was dead because I felt so awful. I'm up to half speed health wise so I decided to write this chapter for you. Hopefully the next one goes up faster. I know where I want to go now it's just a matter of putting the words somewhere other than my head. Hope you enjoy. Please review! I'm sick and it'd give me something to feel good about.

Dinner was mostly quiet at the Watson home with the occasional talk of school and future plans but it passed quickly and John once again found himself in his room.

_'Holmes where were you today I told you I needed help studying for the exam. You know how important it is for me to get into a decent University. JW'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock heard his phone go off and nearly jumped out of the bed to get it off of his desk. Opening it, his grin spoke volumes of mischief and he typed out a response.

_'I have better things to do than help a hopeless idiot such as yourself Watson. Now please, I'm quite busy. SH'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'I pay you for a reason! Where the hell were you that was so much more fucking important than doing the job I pay you for?! JW'_

_'If you must know, I was in the hospital. SH'_

_'Wait what? What happened? JW'_

_'Some of your neanderthal rugby friends took it upon themselves to 'teach me a lesson.' SH'_

_'I'm sorry Sherlock. Well, don't worry about the session or anything like that it's fine, I didn't know. JW'_

_'So how are you feeling? JW'_

_'I'm fine John. If you'd like we can Skype and go over some of the material? SH'_

_'I'd like that, yeah. See you in 5. JW'_

John dug through his bags and pulled out his laptop, quickly setting it up at the desk and stripping down to just his pants before starting the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock felt excitement flowing through him as he took his shirt off and crawled under the covers so his bare chest was still revealed and opened his laptop. The first chimes of a call coming through on Skype echoed through the large room and he clicked the green button to accept it.

"Hello John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John felt his breath hitch when the picture perfect image of his boyfriend, shirtless and in bed, hair lightly tousled and eyes bright and curious met him upon the call being answered.

Clearing his throat, John began. "So, I'm kind of stuck on chapter 15, it's just not clicking."

"Hmmm." Sherlock hummed and rested back against the pillows, long throat exposed. "I suggest going through the notes that I stuck in your binder the other day when you were at practice and studying from that. Everything is there, simplified and outline for you. I had assumed you would've found it. Have you not opened your binder since then?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John in emphasis of his question.

John blushed and scratched the back of his head, making sure to stay in role. "Uh, no guess not. I barely use the thing. I'll take a look...thanks."

"Very well. Good luck. Good bye." Sherlock moved a hand to disconnect when John stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Listen, about the guys..."

"Please, just, don't John. I don't need your pity."

"I-" John was cut short with the sound of his bedroom door opening and he froze when his eyes met his father's.

 Mr. Watson took a moment to take in the scene before him: his son in just pants flushed and video chatting with another shirtless boy who was in bed.

"Dad I-"

Mr. Watson held up a hand to silence him. "Turn it off. Now John. And put some god dammed trousers on. We need to talk."

"Yes dad." John blushed and watched as his father walked out of the room.

"John..."

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's fine Sherlock. They um...they don't know I'm you know, gay. I'll let you know what happens but, you might just get to see me over vacation after all. I'll text you after. And Sherlock? I love you."

John didn't wait for a response before disconnecting and putting his jeans back on, immediately moving downstairs to see his father. Taking a deep breath John rounded the corner and stood in front of his mother and father, both seated on the couch in the living room leaving John to sit in the armchair in front of them.

"Dad I-"

"Like to suck dicks? Yeah John I noticed that when I walked in on you in nothing but your pants on video with a shirtless boy! What the hell are you doing?!"

John no longer felt embarrassed or worried, he just felt angry. Why didn't his father understand? "I can date whoever I want dad! I'm gay alright! I've known for a long time now and I knew you'd react this way so I didn't tell you. That was my boyfriend Sherlock. We've been dating a couple of months now."

"A couple of months?! Are you kidding me? No. Unacceptable. You're breaking up with him immediately and we're setting you up with one of the nice girls in town."

"Setting me up? Are you kidding me? No dad, this isn't a choice that gets to be made, let alone by you. I'm gay, and you're going to have to live with that."  John stood and crossed his arms.

"Well then you can get out of my house. Pack your things and leave. Enjoy having a dick up your ass Johnny boy, hope it suits you!" Mr. Watson was screaming at this point and stormed into the kitchen, getting a beer and slamming the fridge door.

John was so angry he was shaking, tears threatening to spill in his frustration. He quickly left the room and re-packed the few things he had taken out before finishing getting his clothes back on and walking out the door and starting down the street.

John pulled out his phone and dialed Sherlock's number, the line only ringing twice before it was picked up.

'Hello?'

'Sherlock it's John.'

'I know dear. What happened?'

'Well, dad freaked out and kicked me out of the house is the short version. I'm just walking down the street. Can I come stay with you for break?'

'Of course. I'll have Mycroft send a car you should be picked up any second hold on let me send a text.'

John heard the ruffle of the phone being pulled from Sherlock's ear and the tapping of fingers across the keyboard.

'Alright, all set.'

Just as he finished speaking a black Cadillac pulled up beside John.

'Wow, that was fast.'

'My brother is a fat git but he is reliable.'

'I think I'm just gonna take a nap on the way up, try not to think about it. I'll see you in a bit luv.'

'Alright John. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. He'll get over it and things will be fine.'

'I hope so. Bye.'

'Bye.'

John sighed as he put his phone away, taking a moment to look at his neighborhood fading into the distance before laying his head against the door and closing his eyes.


	26. I'M SO SORRY

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I got sick and the flu actually put me in the hospital for a while because my lungs were being all weird and the asthma was NOT helping but I recently got out and then have had some deaths in the family and been working a lot because I'm supposed to be moving into my own apartment and then I thought everyone ditched the story but it turns out my email started putting them in my spam folder and I just read them and am re-motivated to work on the story for my lovely and inspirational followers.

I should have an update by the end of the weekend for you all because the next chapter is already half way written. Again, so sorry for the delay and I hope I didn't lose any of you =( Also, if you ever want to contact me to yell at me about not writing PLEASE DO IT! My email is spacewolvesfangirl@gmail.com


	27. ch 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGOT TO POST CHAPTERS combining them here you go!

Sherlock frantically paced the front hall waiting for John to arrive. He was due any minute and Sherlock knew that he'd need comfort but also would want space and he had no idea how he was going to react when he saw John in order to not upset him further.

 _'Well I could...but no. Well I could also....he might not like that. Hm. Oh! I know! I'll-'_ Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He immediately rushed to the door and pulled it open, his eyes falling upon a very sleepy and disheveled looking John Watson who had a crooked smile that just barely met his eyes.

"Hey luv." John's voice was quiet and defeated.

"Oh John." Sherlock put one hand on the back of John's head, the other moving to his lower back and pulled him into a tight hug.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and buried his face into his shirt, taking in the smell of his boyfriend and letting it calm him.

"I know you want to talk Sherlock, but I just want to go to bed if that's ok?" John pulled back enough to look into Sherlock's face.

Sherlock kissed John's forehead and ran a hand through the short blonde hair. "Of course. Let's get you to my room and in bed." 

John smiled in thanks and they brought his bags upstairs to Sherlock's room, dropping them in the large walk in closet before stripping down to pants and getting under the blankets together.

John rolled onto his side to face Sherlock, bringing a hand up to run over the pale chest in front of him. "Thank you."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. "For what luv?"

John turned onto his back and sighed. "For everything. You're so amazing and I'm just...I didn't even tell my parents about us. It just feels like you're accepting and loving and I'm just an idiot jock who's afraid to tell their parents they're gay."

Sherlock's heart clenched in his chest and he quickly pulled John to him and kissed him hard. "John Hamish Watson, you are anything but. You are kind, compassionate, caring, intelligent and the most loving man I have ever met. Don't you think for a second that you have done anything wrong because you haven't."

John's eyes stung with the unshed tears and he buried his face in Sherlock's neck. "I love you so much Sherlock."

Sherlock held John close and ran a hand up and down his back. "I love you too John. Go to sleep and we'll talk when you wake up."

Within minutes John was asleep leaving Sherlock to idly run his hand through his boyfriend's soft fringe as his mind wandered off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning John woke early and stretched, feeling well rested and smiling at the arm wrapped tightly around his waist, another in his hair.

"Good morning luv." John rasped, clearing his throat to fix the lack of use.

Sherlock groaned and snuggled his face deeper into the pillows tightening his grip on John as he did so.

"Come on, let's get dressed I'm starving. I'll make breakfast for us and then we can come back up here and watch a movie or something yeah?"

"Fine. But there's no need to cook John, the wait staff will do that for us."

"Oh...right. Forgot about all that. Cool. Well, let's get dressed then." John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the lips chastely before getting out of bed.

"You know..." Sherlock finished putting his dress pants on, leaving them unbuttoned and walked up to wrap his arms around John. "We could always have them deliver to our room and....spend the time doing other activities. It would save us the hassle of getting dressed."

John laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend. "You're just trying to get out of getting dressed you lazy git. Come on, I'd also like to thank your parents for letting me stay here for the remainder of vacation."

Sherlock sighed and moved to pick up his shirt. "Fine, if we must."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock left John to finish getting dressed and made his way down to the family room where he knew his parents would be, awaiting breakfast to be served.

"I wonder when Sherlock will introduce us to this John fellow."

Sherlock heard his father speaking as he entered the bright, spacious room, moving to sit in the chair across from where his parents were seated on the couch.

"Ah Sherlock, we were just talking about you. Where's your friend?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed he'll be down momentarily. And father, you know John is more than just my friend."

"Ah yes, my apologies, boyfriend."

Sherlock nodded and was silent until he heard footsteps in the hall. "That will be John, I'll get him."

 _'Oh please let this go well...'_ Sherlock thought as he got up and moved into the hall to meet John.

"Hey luv, everything alright? You look a little pale...kind of nervous." John said before moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Sherlock let himself melt into John and relax. "Mm, it is now."

John kissed Sherlock's curls and hugged him tight before releasing him and grasping for his hand. "Let's meet your parents."

Sherlock nodded, encouraged by the large smile plastered across John's face before leading the way back into the family room.

"Mummy, father, this is John Watson, my...boyfriend." Sherlock felt his voice strain with nervousness and John grip his hand a bit firmer, reassuring him.

"What a handsome lad. Nice to meet you John, I'm Nancy Holmes, Sherlock's mother." Mrs. Holmes stood and shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Nancy."

"Good to see our son has found someone finally. Nice to meet you John, I'm Siger Holmes, Sherlock's father."

"Good to meet you sir." The men shook hands and nodded before Sherlock's parents re-seated themselves.

"Siger and I already ate early this morning but there's a layout in the dining room boys, feel free to help yourselves. We have some errands to run this afternoon so you have the house to yourselves. Mycroft is out on business as well so if you need anything just ask the staff."

"Thanks mum."  Sherlock smiled and led John down the hall to the dining room.

"Your parents seem really nice  Sherlock."

"They're alright."

John laughed and turned his boyfriend to face him. "They certainly didn't cut you short of looks hm?"

Sherlock sucked in a breath as John's lips met his, feeling him gently nibble on his bottom lip leaving him to let out a small whimper.

"John..."

"Yes love?"

"Bed. Now. Please."

John smiled and kissed Sherlock again. "Mm, you can wait dear, I'm starved. Once everyone in the house is gone well...let's just say I have a few things to show you."

Sherlock sighed but blushed when John winked at him. The rest of the meal was spent just chatting about what they'd do the rest of break and giggling.


End file.
